


Office Romances Almost Never Work

by Misshyen



Series: Steve and Joanna: The Avengers/ ofc fan fiction [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biracial Character, Blowjobs, Captain America - Freeform, Captain america and poc, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Drama, Ectopic Pregnancy, F/M, Fellatio, Female Character of Color, First Date, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Interracial Relationship, Miscarriage, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PoC, Pregnancy, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Sex, Some Humor, Stark Industries, Steve Rogers and poc, The Avengers - Freeform, Virginity, poc ofc, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers x oc - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna Brewster is a busy woman at Stark Industries with no time for play or love.  Will a visit from Steve Rogers finally teach her to relax and enjoy life a little more or will complications with their jobs get in the way of a potential romance?</p><p>Warning:  Some chapters contains NSFW/ NC17 material of a graphic adult nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Jojo, come in for a sec, I need to speak with you.”

The voice on the other end of the intercom sounded busy, yet vague. Joanna Brewster heard the intercom click off and she frowned slightly. She glanced up at her coworker, Carla, who was also her close friend since moving to New York. Carla gave her a curious look while she finished filing some paperwork.

“Uh oh, Jo, what did you do?” Joanna glanced up at her friend and shrugged as she finished some work of her own.

“With Tony, you never know. He doesn’t sound mad, but he doesn’t sound great either.”

Carla laughed as she closed and locked the filing cabinet before heading to the door. She motioned to Jo’s desk, “I left the papers you asked for in your in-box. Good luck with the boss man, let me know what happens.” She winked and hurried out as the intercom came to life again.  
“Joanna, now please…”

Jo stood up and reached the door knob, as she slowly turned it wondering if there was something she had done, the door swung open nearly yanking her inside. Tony Stark stood in front of her in his usual classic rock t-shirt and jeans, his basic office attire. He also wore a huge grin on his face as he motioned her in his office.  
“Scared you didn’t I?” He smiled and motioned for her to enter.  
She walked in and saw Pepper Potts, his longtime partner and love, sitting neatly in his chair, finishing typing something on her laptop. She looked up and gave Jo a warm smile which spread into a grin before the two squealed and hurried to each other in a flurry of giggles and hugs.

“Pep! When did you get back from Milan! How did you get in Tony’s office, I’ve been sitting there all morning!”

“I’ve been in Tony’s office all morning too, I got back last—“

“She got back last night, and then afterward we had a mini welcome home party.” Pepper smack his shoulder playfully and rolled her eyes. Jo gave him a disapproving head shake before laughing as she sat in a chair.

“So what’s up? You scared the hell out of Carla.”

“I have to keep up a mean boss appearance sometimes. You weren’t a little nervous?” Tony sat across from her at his desk and picked up a large envelope, handing it to her. Pepper moved next to Tony and had a mischievous smile. Jo looked at the front and back of the envelope only finding her own name and a smiley face.

“Nope. I can read you like a book, that’s why you both hired me.” Joanna looked up at Tony after reading the envelope and gave a half smile.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, “Suuuure. Now open.”

Jo opened the envelope and pulled out brochures. Spa brochures and lots of them, each treatment and workout session looked better than the next. She looked up at Tony and Pepper confused and they both grinned at her. Tony put on his most serious face and leaned toward her.

“You’re fired.”

“I what? What the he..” She looked over at Pepper who shook her head at her quickly.

“You’re not fired. We’re sending you on vacation.”

“Jo you do too much and you haven’t had a vacation in a long time. You’re almost a mini Pepper. You need a break too sometimes.”

Jo put the brochures on the table and sat back. She crossed her legs and smiled politely at Tony, “No thanks.”

Pepper looked at her and then at Tony. She sat next to Jo, “What do you mean no. I’m going with you. It’s a week at the new spa that just went up. All expenses paid, no phones, no tablets, no laptops, no Tony.”

“Hey! I’m a delight.” He feigned a pout and Pepper winked at him, laughing.

“I can’t. You guys need me here. I don’t know what I would do with myself.”

Pepper picked up a brochure and patted Jo’s leg with it gently. “We need this, Jo. YOU need this. If you aren’t here, you’re at your office at home working. You’re even on the treadmill working lately. We finally cleaned up a lot of issues, finished heavy projects, there’s a lull now and we can afford to take time off.”

“I’ve created a monster.” Tony ran his hands through his hair in mock exasperation talking to himself. “She’s like the big green guy except you keep this company in check with Pepper instead of almost destroying a city.”  
Jo glared at him and crossed her arms, “Gee thanks. I’m sure Dr. Banner would love to hear you talk like that.”

“You know what I mean.”  
Pepper packed up the brochures and handed them to Jo. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll set you up with the biggest, most frustrating projects ever for a few months when we get back, deal?”

“But you guys…”

“I promise you, you won’t have a social life for a long time when you get back.” Tony encouraged as he got up to pour himself a glass of something brown and strong.

Jo took the envelope and sighed. “Well..”

“Think of it this way. I’m your boss and I’m not letting you say no to an all-expenses paid vacation. Go drink, dance, shop, get massages, get avocado waxes, whatever women do at spas. Just go.”

The idea of time off to catch up with Pepper did sound good. Jo smiled and looked over at her friend.

“That’s a yes, I know that look, and I’ll take it!” Pepper cheered and reached over to take a swig of Tony’s drink. She made a face and reached over to Joanna to give her a quick hug, “I’m so excited, let’s go grab lunch and find some outfits for the trip.”

Jo tried to fight back a laugh at Pepper’s eagerness but her positive energy always floated to everyone around her and she began to get excited about a vacation.

“Fine. But I’m eating bread at lunch. I need some bread.” Pepper nodded sympathetically and chuckled.

“What’s wrong with bread?” Tony asked.

“Carbs.” Both women hissed in mock evil voices as they headed to the door laughing.

Jo suddenly turned in time to run smack into a wall. A large blonde wall with a surprised look on his face.

“I’m sorry ma’am, I didn’t see you coming.” He smiled politely at her

“My mistake. No harm done.” She smiled back slightly embarrassed.

“Capsicle! You’re early. This is my assistant, Joanna Brewster. Jojo, this is Steve Rogers but he’ll always be Capsicle to me.”

“Pleased to meet you ma’am.” Steve reached out his hand and Joanna shook it gently. He was shocked at how small it was in his larger one and held it a little longer than he planned as he studied her face. Joanna had the darkest eyes he’d ever seen and full lips that were turned up in a friendly, gentle smile. He must have stared a little too long because she looked away quickly and dropped her hand.

“Please, it’s Joanna. Usually I go by Jo.”

Tony looked back and forth between the two with a devilish grin, “Capsicle, Jojo here is taking a vacation with Pepper for a week or two so they have to be going. You can be scared of a pretty girl all you want when she gets back.”

“Tony!” Jo hissed at him with a glare before giving a side glance to Steve whose stare was shooting daggers at her boss, his face turning beet red.

“Steve, it was nice meeting you.” She gave an apologetic smile to him and he met her gaze, smiling back, embarrassment fading.

“You too ma’am.” He nodded at her and then turned to Pepper, “Pepper, it’s nice to see you again.”

“You too Steve, "Pepper pulled him into a quick hug and then the women hurried out of the room to start their vacation.

Joanna shut the door behind them and grinned as she heard the muffled voice of Steve scolding Tony and Tony laughing. She swore she heard her name in the conversation.

“He’s single, you know. You should keep that in mind for when we get back.” Pepper teased. She noticed that Jo was still looking at the door and she gave her a gentle nudge.  
Jo looked over quickly.

“Huh?”

“I said he’s single, goof. C’mon, let’s go get lunch.” Pepper headed to the elevator while checking her phone.

 _Please stay single ‘til I get back, Mr. Rogers._  Jo thought to herself as she hurried to catch up to Pepper.


	2. Chapter 2

A week and a half had passed since Jo and Pepper left for their spa trip.  It was hard at first for Jo to relax.  In the beginning, her massages were slightly painful from excess tension, and more stressful than they were relaxing so she would tip the masseuse for their time, apologize and go back to the suite and sulk.  She was so used to work and being busy, she actually hovered near the front desk hoping that an employee needed some type of help that she could assist with; a lost computer file she could look up, checking new guests in, anything.  She was pathetic, she knew.  She just felt useless doing nothing.

Pepper signed them both up for everything the spa had to offer to get Jo to unwind and not get them kicked out from her loitering in the lobby.  
  
By the end of the week, Jo was sad to see the trip end.  She had started tipping the masseuses more money to keep the massages going, she was sleeping in and enjoying mimosas on the balcony with Pepper as they watched the ocean and gossiped about anything and everything.  The plane ride home, she actually slept, feeling like putty from her time away from Stark Industries.  
  
Monday morning rolled around on her first day back and she actually groaned and cursed the alarm when it went off, hitting snooze a few times and then burrowing back under the warm comforter.  _Just one more minute of me time_ , she complained into her pillow.  


* * *

 

“Tony Stark’s office…  I’m sorry he’s in a meeting right now.  No… no, I can check his schedule and get back to you if you’d like…”  Joanna stifled a yawn and tapped her pencil as she finished the conversation.  Tony had no meetings that morning but Joanna knew what calls he would be interested in and what he wouldn’t so she was his glorified screener today, all message taking and call backs.  No taking his place in meetings for him today and returning with notes or sitting in with Pepper on lunch meetings with heads of various companies looking to woo Stark Industries.  Her job was a strange one, not exactly a secretary yet not exactly Tony’s right hand woman.  She WAS sort of a mini pepper, working for both, but it was exciting work and she loved being extremely busy.

She had just finished hanging up the phone with yet another dull call when a tall bald black man with an eye patch strode up to her with a tall blonde man in a dark blue uniform with silver trim.  Steve!  She had met Steve a week earlier yet he looked so different in his uniform.  She wasn’t sure if he’d even remember her, but she definitely remembered him.  He didn’t smile, he stood stock still with his thumbs in his belt and glanced down at her once before looking back toward the door again.

Fury gestured to the door and looked at Jo.  “Is he in?”

“Yes, Mr. Fury, go right in.”  She looked over at Steve and smiled, “Good morning Steve.”

Steve looked over at her, and nodded.  “Ma’am”.  His face still as stern as when he arrived, he gave no indication that he remembered meeting her.  His reply was neither cold nor friendly, but Jo was still taken back.  Her smile faded into a slight frown of disappointment.  _Well excuse me._   She thought in annoyance.

Fury and Steve walked away from her desk and knocked twice before entering Tony’s office.  
  
After the door closed, immediately Carla came running to Jo’s desk and sat across from her.

“Did you see them??”  She asked catching her breath. 

“Yeah.”  She looked up and did a double take at Carla, who was catching her breath and holding her chest.  “Why are you out of breath, did you chase them around the building or something?”

“No, just from the coffee kiosk all the way here.”  She panted and sat down with a thump across from Jo, who was shaking her head with a disbelieving smirk before pulling out her tablet.  “Oh my God!  Fury looks like such a badass and Captain America is just… holy shit!”

“I guess.”  Joanna muttered in a bored tone as she scrolled through her contact list, working on schedules.  Carla gave her a pitying look.

“You guess??”  Did you see him walk through here?  He’s massive!  He’s even bigger than he looked on TV!  He looks so intimidating in that suit, he’s all arms and shoulders!  Oh my God those shoulder straps are insanely hot!  Suzy told me that he smiled at her as he walked passed her cubicle.”  
  
“Of course he did.”  Joanna grumbled with an eye roll as she tapped angrily into the tablet.  No doubt Suzy was fibbing.  She claimed almost every man in the office flirted with her.

“What’s wrong Jo, you ok?”  Carla studied Jo’s face for a second and then gestured toward the door excitedly, “So what do you think is going on in there?  They looked pretty serious walking down the hall.”

“I couldn’t tell you.”

“Maybe it’s Avenger stuff.  Do you think Thor will come by?”

“Maybe!”  Jo snapped a little louder than she planned.  Carla looked hurt and sat silent for a moment.  She felt horrible for snapping and held her hand up, “No wait, I’m sorry Carla.  I’m just tired, jet lag I guess.  Forgive me?”

“Jet lag sucks, I had it once after visiting my sister in Oregon.  Don’t worry about it.”  She grinned again and sat back.  “Did you bring me back anything?  A hot cabana guy or something?”

Jo laughed as she opened a drawer and fished around for something.  She honestly did feel bad for snapping at her friend.  Carla was a chatterbox and full of energy but she meant well.  “No, no cabana guys, but I did get you thi-”

There was a sudden loud crash and then Tony’s door slammed open.

“God damn it Stark!  You could at least listen to reason!”

“Get the hell out of my office!  I said no and I’m not saying it again!”

“We need your help Stark, it’s the only way we can do this.”

“Go to hell!  You know full well what would happen and I’m not about to try that again.”

Jo and Carla exchanged nervous glances and she quick got her phone out to text Pepper.

_Jo:  CODE 26_

_Pepper:  OMW_

She leaned forward to Carla and spoke quietly, “Don’t say anything.  Not a thing.”  Carla shook her head quickly, her eyes wide.  Joanna didn’t know what they were hearing but she didn’t want them to notice Carla sitting there and also didn’t need Carla telling office gossips about the argument.

Fury appeared at the door and looked back at Tony, “I’m not asking anymore, Stark.”  His voice low and cold, “I am telling you.  You’re not the only one who can help us.  We can get what we need elsewhere if we have to.”

“And good luck getting those jackholes in your labs to figure it all out.  This is something that should have been left alone and I am not going to be the one to blame when the shit hits the fan!”

Fury clenched his fists as he stalked angrily out of the office and past the girls down the hall.  After a few seconds and some hushed talking from Tony’s office, Steve appeared in the doorway with Tony right behind him.  He didn’t seem as angry, but he didn’t look pleased.  He seemed weary and almost a little sad.  Something in Joanna felt for him and she fought the urge to take his hand and offer a shoulder to lean on.

“I tried to warn you Stark.”  He said quietly.

He walked past the women and slowed some when he got to Jo.  He turned his head slightly and looked at her with a sideways glance for a second before hurrying to catch up to Fury.  Jo and Carla heard Tony’s door slam and they came to life again, a flurry of loud whispers and questions.

“What the hell was that?”

“Who cares, did you see Captain America look at you?”

“What are you talking about?”

“He slowed down and looked at you!”  Carla spoke each word slowly as if Joanna was a child, “You didn’t notice?

“No.  Why would he look at me.”  Jo was lying, she had seen it and felt a few butterflies in her belly.  Maybe he did remember her, but it wasn’t that big of a deal, he was probably looking to see if they were eavesdropping or something.

“Well I don’t know, but it’s Captain freaking America!”  Carla squealed and wiggled in her seat, grinning like a child being offered candy.

“He has a name Car.”  Jo sat back in her chair and picked up her coffee mug scratching at a tiny chip on the handle with her thumbnail, “Its Steve.”

“Well Steeeeeve looked at youuuu.”  Carla teased as she stood up.  “I gotta get back to my desk.  I still think he looked interested though.”

“A few seconds doesn’t mean anything.  He was probably making sure we didn’t listen in on them.”

“Oh whatever.  I know guys and this guys was checking you out.”  She started to walk to the doorway and then stopped and turned, “Hey, I’m going to the gym tonight, wanna come?”

“Sure, I’ll be there.  Save me a treadmill.”

Carla grinned and pranced off, leaving Joanna to her thoughts.  She smiled to herself as she set her coffee down.  _Maybe he did remember me after all._   Then she shook her head.  She barely knew the guy, what did she care if he noticed her or not.  
  
“Is he still there?”  Pepper broke her thoughts and Joanna looked up with a start, looking up at Pepper’s concerned face.  
  
“Yeah, there was a crash so you might need maintenance in there.  Fury and Steve Rogers were just here.  They’re gone now, but it didn’t sound too pretty in there.”

“Thanks.”  Pepper headed into Tony’s office and shut the door behind her.

 _Well the day wasn’t so boring after all._ Jo thought to herself, getting back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks had passed since Fury and Steve had been to Tony’s office.  The holiday season was just starting and the office was becoming slower as more people took days off for vacations.  Tony and Pepper were no exception as Pepper worked more from home unless truly needed and Tony hid in his lab more.  He’d been incognito lately since Fury’s shouting match and barely came in unless it was necessary.

Jo loved this time of year because she had the office to herself for the most part and could get work done in peace.  The meetings were shorter and less intense and everyone was making holiday treats which she fully admitted to snagging out of other’s cubicles and eating way too many of.

This was one of those times when her and a few coworkers including Carla, had been holed up in a boardroom planning a holiday party for their floor.  It wasn’t really her expertise to plan those kinds of events but nobody else seemed to want to head it.  A later meeting and tour were next on the agenda and she wasn’t in the mood, but at least she was hopped up on sugar cookies and coffee from the planning group to get her by.  She hustled from the boardroom back to her desk to grab her files.  Carla was next to her chatting away as usual, trying to keep up.  Jo’s face was yet again in her schedule, scrolling her list.

“Crap, that went longer than I planned.  Thank you so much for offering to help with my 2:45.  I need you there at 2:30 to set up.  I ordered coffee, tea and a snack platter to be sent up, they should be there by then.”  They hurried along the hall, barely looking up from their tablets to address each other.  
  
“Not a problem.  I have nothing going on this afternoon.  The girls are all dropping like flies with the flu, so its dead here.”  Carla made a gag face as she felt her phone buzz, and checked her text.  A blonde woman hurried up to them and handed Jo a folder.

“Jo, here’s the file and the copies are on their way out.  I blind carbon copied Jones and she’s good to go.”

Joanna smiled, “Awesome, thanks Maggie.”  The blonde hurried off just as fast as she appeared.

Carla looked over to see if the coast was clear and she gave Jo a sly smile, “Soooo?”

“So what?”

“What happened to your soldier boy?”  She elbowed Jo gently and laughed.

Jo looked over confused, “Who?  Oh!  I dunno...”  She waved a hand dismissively.

“Well that’s too bad.  He certainly had an eye for you.”

Jo sighed, “Stop it.”  Carla laughed and then stopped dead in her tracks at the doorway to Joanna’s office.  Joanna looked up just as she slammed into Carla and let out a low curse.  
  
“Jeeze Carla, what the hell?”  She frowned at Carla, and then looked up and saw what caused her to stumble.

“Steve.”

Steve had been sitting in a chair waiting for her in her office.  He saw the women appear and stood quickly.  He smoothed his hands over the thighs of his jeans and stood up straighter, looking directly at Jo.  She moved from behind Carla and suddenly lost the ability to speak.  He didn’t have on his uniform this time, but certainly didn’t look bad in his civilian clothes.  She was able to get a better view of him compared to the last two times she’d seen him and she appreciated what she saw.  His t shirt seemed almost indecent with how it fit snug yet casual over his well-muscled chest and arms.  The leather jacket he wore over his shirt did nothing to hide his bulk.  Her eyes moved from his chiseled chest and abs down toward slimmer hips and what she could only imagine was the best ass in the world. 

She felt Carla prod her in the gut with an elbow and she shook out of her trance, “What can I do for you?  Tony’s out today, but I can give him a message.”

He cleared his throat, “I’m sorry, I was told I could wait in here for you.  I just wanted to talk with you for a sec, Joanna.  If you have time, I mean.”

Carla’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she looked from Steve to Jo and back.  She thrust her hand out to Steve.

“Captain, I’ve heard a lot about you.  I’m Carla.”  She winked at Jo who rolled at her in reply.

“Steve Rogers.  Nice to meet you.”  Steve took her hand and gave a polite and somewhat distracted shake as he kept glancing over at Jo.  Carla looked over at Jo with an _I told you so_ look and she backed away toward the doorway.  
  
“Well I’m going to go get the room prepped for the meeting.  Let me know if you need anything else.”  She disappeared around the corner and then popped her head back in the room a second later, “Nice to meet you Steve.”  
  
“You too, Ma’am.”

Carla giggled and hurried off.  Jo rolled her eyes and gestured toward the doorway, “She’s a big fan.”

“I noticed.”  He gave an amused smile.

“She means well, she’s just overzealous sometimes.”  Jo sat down at her desk and gestured Steve to sit as well.

“I noticed that last time too.  Not very discreet with trailing us in the halls.”  
  
“Ah, gotcha.”  Jo nodded.  She took a water bottle and a packet of Alka Seltzer out of her desk drawer, grabbed her mug, preparing the mix with one hand, and rubbing her temple with the other.  
  
“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just a little headache, I think I caught the bug going around the office.”  She said with a groan.  “So what did you need to talk about?”

“What was that?”

“You said you wanted to talk with me?  Is this about that argument with Fury and Tony?”

“What?  Oh, no that was nothing.  I just wanted to apologize for how I acted that day.  I was caught up in Fury’s business and…”  
  
“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.  “Jo picked up her glass and chugged down the fizzing medicine.  She grimaced and then let out a small chuckle, “You look a lot less intimidating today though, I have to say.”  
  
Steve blushed slightly and looked up at her, “I intimidated you?”  He ran a hand through his hair and fidgeted in his seat.

She made a so-so gesture with her hand and laughed softly, “Maybe a wee bit in that uniform.”  She met his gaze and smiled.  So he had been interested in her, Carla was right!  _She’s never going to let this go if I tell her_ , Jo thought.

“Would you like to go out sometime?”  Steve blurted it out quickly as if finally getting the nerve and not wanting to lose his momentum.  Jo stared at him in surprise.  He looked completely different then the Steve in uniform.  He didn’t have the confident, stern look of a super soldier on a mission, he looked like her answer could break him depending on what she said.  When she didn’t answer, he looked away for a moment with a slight look of disappointment.  She began to speak and he looked back toward her quickly.

“I’d love to.”  She smiled at him.  In her mind she was fist pumping the air.  He grinned and was about to speak when the intercom buzzed.  “Jo, it’s almost time, just a heads up.”  
  
“Thanks Car, be right there.”

She stood up and Steve stood, “I should go so you can get back to work.”

“Right.”  She gave a shy smile as she walked around her desk toward him holding out her hand handing him a card, “This has my numbers you can reach me at.  I’m so sorry to be short, I have to hurry.  Can you call or text me to make a date…er plan?”

Steve’s face lit up and he nodded, “Understood.  I’ll call you soon.  I hope you’re not sick.”  
  
“Me too. Talk to you soon.”  _Dear God please don’t let me be sick and miss out on a date._ She gave a smile and small wave and hurried off.

Steve gave a little wave back and watched her trot down the hall.

Carla was waiting in a chair with an eager look on her face.  She made a hurry up gesture and jumped up, “Details!  What happened?”

“He says that he knows you eavesdropped and you’re about to be taken into government custody in under three minutes.”  
  
“What??”  Carla’s face went pale and Joanna let out a short, loud laugh.

“No silly, he asked me out!”

“I knew it!  So when are you going out?”

Jo sneezed and rubbed her temple again.  “He’s texting me tonight.”

“Bless you.  Well let’s hope that sneeze wasn’t the bug.  Can you imagine dumping Captain America for the flu?”

“Don’t jinx me.”  Jo muttered, “That’s all I need right now.”  Joanna sneezed again and sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Jo had the flu.  She had held on one more day and was able to fight it and then woke one morning feeling like utter crap.  She ached all over, she was congested, and her throat was sore.

“Son of a bitch.”  She rolled over at the alarm and smacked it a few times to turn it off.  She let out a barking cough and closed her eyes for a second before feeling around on the bedside table for her phone and picking it up.  Realizing it was dead, she grumbled as she sat up to plug it into the wall.  She had felt lousy the night before and had gone to bed early and had forgotten to plug it in the night before she fell asleep.  She laid back down again and broke out in a sneezing fit.  
  
“Son of a bitch.”  She rolled over with a moan and closed her eyes, sniffling and coughing some more.  Her phone gave a shrill tone and she reached around for it and looked at the screen.  
  
_Hey, just checking to see if you’re free to make plans tomorrow.   I hope you’re feeling better._

_-Steve_

“Oh come on!”  She groaned, her voice sounding nasal, “Of course I missed him.  Goddamn flu.”

She rolled onto her back and left messages with various people to call out for the day before rolling back to her side and rereading Steve’s message.  She thought about her reply and then began typing.

_Hey, sorry for the early text.  Sorry I missed you last night, I went to bed early.  Man down over here._

_-Jo_  
  
She hit send and set the phone down in front of her.  A few minutes passed and the phone beeped at her.  She sniffled and picked it up eagerly.  
  
_Hey girl!  Just got to my desk.  Sorry you’re sick.  Let me know if you need anything and I’ll stop by on my lunch break later.”_

_-C_

Jo frowned and tossed the phone down.  She had hoped it would be Steve but it was still pretty early, he was probably still asleep.

DING!  Jo grabbed the phone and read.

_P.S. you better be resting!_

Carla, leave me alone.  She thought with a cough.  
  
Her phone rang and she answered angrily.  
  
“Carla, I AM resting!”

“Joanna?”  A male voice answered quietly on the other end.  Jo’s heart thumped and she sat up.

“Steve?”

“Yeah, I hope this isn’t too early, I just saw your message and wanted to see if you were okay.”  
  
“I have the flu.  I’m sorry I didn’t get your text last night.”  She coughed and laid back.

“Oh no.  Do you need anything?”

“I’m fine.  I have meds and lots to drink.  I’ll just rub some Vicks on my chest and sleep it off.”  
  
There was silence on the other end of the phone and she pulled the phone away to check if they had been disconnected.  “Hello?”

“Oh um, sorry, I’m here.”  Steve cleared his throat and there was an awkward silence again.  “Hey I should let you get some sleep.”  
  
“Okay.  Well can we take a raincheck for a night out?  I really want to see you but I don’t think I can do too much today.”  She made a face at her sounding too eager and heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.  
  
“I’d like that but you should rest, definitely.  At least it’s Friday and you have the weekend to get better.”

“True.”  She sighed and reached for a tissue.  “I should get going.  Thanks for calling and checking on me.”

“Anytime, I was just thinking about you last night.”

Jo grinned from ear to ear.  “Really?”  She felt like a teenager and she didn’t care.  
  
The line was quiet for a moment and Steve spoke quietly, “Yeah.  Listen I’ll really let you go now.  Get some rest and call me back when you’re feeling better.”  
  
“Will do.  Thanks for calling.  Talk to you later.”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
Jo hung up and laid back on the bed with a cheer that turned into a few coughs and a sneeze, “Goddamn flu.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You need to wear something red, white and blue.  The guy’s name is Captain America, for Pete’s sake, be patriotic.”  Carla sat cross legged on Jo’s bed helping her pick out an outfit for her date with Steve.  Jo stood in her bra and panties holding clothes up to her body and looking in the mirror.

She had been under the weather for the entire weekend and part of the week.  The entire time, Steve would either call or text with her to keep her company.  She had invited him over when she felt more up for company but he had been out of town for a few days, so they texted or spoke on the phone before bed every night instead.

Pepper had also stopped over to help with clothing options and was looking through some outfits she had brought along to help.  Carla was wary of Pepper at first since she was one of her bosses, but had soon relaxed around her and the two were becoming friends.  They would probably never be best friends, but they enjoyed each other’s company and it made Jo happy to see her friends getting along so well.

“Car, the only thing red white and blue I have is a bikini and that isn’t happening.”  She shook her head and held up a dress before putting it back on the rack.  
  
“Well you could always go to the beach then.  Find an ice cream vendor, buy a bomb pop, and suck it seductively in front of him.”  Carla made an oral sex gesture and giggled impishly. 

“WHAT??”  Joanna let out a loud laugh and pretended to act offended.

“I knew I liked this girl for a reason.  That could be interesting.”  Pepper laughed which made Carla laugh even harder.  Joanna looked at both of them and rolled her eyes.

“If you’re not going to help, you need to get out.”  She laughed and held up a casual skirt and sweater and boots to match.  “This?”

“Yes!”  Carla and Pepper cheered at the same time.

“About damn time, I’m starving, let’s go grab some food!”  Carla tugged at Peppers arm as she stood up.

“Go.  Please.  I need to finish getting ready.  Thank you for your help and I’ll call you guys later.”

“Good luck, sweetie.”  Pepper hugged her, “If you come in late tomorrow, we’ll understand,” she teased.

“Ha!”  Carla crowed as they both left the room.  Jo heard her front door open and close and she suddenly got very nervous.  They had gotten to know each other during their conversations, sometimes talking all night, but this was a real in-person date.  Her nerves were setting in and she was suddenly worried.

Ten minutes later, she was finishing her hair when the doorbell rang.  She hurried over and opened it and Steve stood there in a dark blue button down shirt and dark pants. The blue brought out his eyes and she stood staring at him for a second before motioning him in.

“Hi, come on in.”  Steve stepped in the doorway and turned to hand her a small bouquet of flowers.

“These are for you.”  Jo politely accepted them and took a sniff.

“Oh thank you, that’s so thoughtful.”

She went to the kitchen to grab a vase and prep the flowers as Steve glanced around her apartment.

“You have a nice place.”  He walked over to her and smiled.

“Thank you.”  She was kicking herself inwardly for suddenly becoming shy and not finding words, “I have to admit I’m a little nervous.”  Steve looked up at her in relief and laughed.

“I’m glad it’s not just me.  We talk and text every night, you’d think I’d be less nervous.”

Jo grinned as she went to her closet to grab her coat.  Steve hurried over to her and took the coat, holding it open for her.

“Here, let me.”  He helped her put on her coat and she felt his hand linger on her back for a second before removing it to open the door.  She smiled and walked ahead of him as he shut the door behind them.

They made their way to a small restaurant and sat in a quiet area eating and chatting.  Joanna had the lobster ravioli and Steve ordered a simple burger and fries with a beer.

“How did you find this place?”  Jo took a bite of ravioli and looked over at Steve who was taking a sip of his beer.

“A friend of mine suggested it once and I’ve always wanted to come here.  How’s your pasta?”

“Great!  Would you like a bite?”  She held out her fork but Steve waved his hand politely.

“I’m happy with my burger.  I’m really glad we got to finally go out.”  He looked like he was going to say something else and then got quiet.

“I’m just glad to finally get to see you again.”  She immediately felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down at her plate.

“Me too.”  She felt Steve’s hand cover her own and she looked up at him.  He smiled and kept his hand on hers, their eyes locked.  He looked around and waved for the server and asked for the check.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“Sure.”  They finished up at the table and got up to leave.  Steve followed Jo out the door, his hand on her lower back again.  They walked along the sidewalk talking quietly.  She was walking along the curb, when Steve suddenly seemed anxious and he moved to the other side of her, guiding her away from the curb toward the inside of the sidewalk.  She looked over at him, impressed by his action and hesitantly took his hand.  He squeezed it softly as he asked her about her work and interests.  Jo answered and then asked only about his interests.  She wasn’t sure if he was allowed to talk about what he did, and she didn’t want to push her luck in case it made him uncomfortable.

They got to a small coffee shop and Steve held the door for her.  The door chimed and an older lady appeared with a huge friendly grin.

“Steven!  How are you, sweetie?”

“I’m just fine ma’am.  A little cold outside though.”

The older lady glanced over at Joanna with a curious smile and then back at Steve with a merry wink.  He placed his hand on Joanna’s shoulder as if to present her to his friend.

“Leah, this is Joanna.  Joanna, this is Leah, and she makes the best hot chocolate in the city.”

“Nice to meet you Leah.  Call me Jo.”

Leah pulled Jo into a tight hug, “It’s lovely to meet you dear, I’ve heard a lot about you.”  Steve cleared his throat and gave a sideway glance to Jo as Leah laughed at him.  “Oh stop, I have.”  She looked over the pair who were shivering slightly.

“Oh dear goodness, come on back and I’ll get you something hot to drink.”  She pulled Steve into a hug and he dwarfed her small frame.  Jo noticed that Steve looked very much at home and comfortable with the older lady, almost like a favorite Aunt.  She smiled as she watched them interact.

“Come on, come on!  Come sit in the back where we can talk.”  She beckoned the couple back and led them to a small table in the corner.

She sat them in chairs and put on her apron.  “Are you hungry?”

“No ma’am, we just had dinner actually.”

“You took her to a nice place I hope?”  Leah looked expectantly at Steve.

“Oh yes, dinner was wonderful.  The company wasn’t too bad either.”  She looked over at Steve and smiled.  Leah nodded her approval and reached for her apron.

“How about a cup of hot chocolate or coffee.”

Jo’s eyes lit up at the thought of hot cocoa and she looked eagerly over at Steve.

“Yes please.”

“I bet you’re a whipped cream girl.  No marshmallows or extras for you.”  Leah looked over as she pulled milk out the refrigerator and grabbed a pan.

Joanna laughed politely, “No ma’am.  Marshmallows are gross.”  She made a face and took off her coat.  “Whipped cream is my weakness on coffee drinks and cocoa.”  Leah chuckled to herself and began to heat up the milk and chop up some chocolate.  The couple watched her work as she hummed to herself, occasionally making conversation.

“So how long have you been dating?  A few months?”

“This is our first date.”  Steve replied.

Leah turned quickly and looked the couple over with a disbelieving expression, “Really?  You both seem like you’ve been together a while.”

“Well we’ve been talking on the phone for a few weeks.”

“No no, that’s not it.  You just seem so close.  Like you were meant to be.”  Both Steve and Joanna’s faces flushed at the comment.

“Woman would you leave these poor folks alone and make their drinks?”  A deeper voice boomed suddenly and Jo looked over to see a large black man enter the kitchen.

“Oh hush Charles, I’m just curious.  I’m happy to see Steven so happy.”  Charles leaned down to kiss Leah’s cheek and he strode over as Steve stood to greet him with a firm handshake, “How’ve you been Steve?” 

“Fine sir, good to see you again.”  Charles looked over at Jo with a warm curious smile and then leaned in to speak quietly in Steve’s ear.  “She’s a beauty Steve, you treat her real nice.”

“I will sir.”  He gestured at Joanna and beamed, “This is Jo.”

Charles took her hand in his and shook firmly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you young lady.”

Leah had joined them with a tray of steaming mugs and set them down.

“Here you go, fresh and hot.”  Steve took out his wallet and Leah shook her head.

“No, put that money away, this is my treat.  You know your money’s no good here.”

“No no, I insist.”

“And I insist you put that away.”  She put her hands on his hips and gave him a superior look.

Steve laughed at her stubborn attitude and sat back down, “Alright, well thank you.”

“Oh I almost forgot.”  Leah went to the refrigerator and came back with a can of whipped cream.  She set it down between the couple giving Jo a warm smile and then grabbing Charles around the waist.  “C’mon honey, let’s leave these two alone.”  They hurried out of the room leaving Steve and Jo to talk.

“They really love you.”  Joanna took a sip of her drink and immediately fell in love with Leah and her culinary skills, “Oh my God, this is so good!”

“Isn’t it?  I wanted to show you because I love it here.  I came in once for lunch and got to talking with Charles and then I met Leah.  I do odd jobs for them sometimes or stuff they can’t do as much anymore and they keep me well fed.”  He smiled and took a sip of his own drink.  He saw her eyeing the whipped cream and pushed the can toward her.

“I shouldn’t.  It’s embarrassing the amount I could put on.  You might not want to see me again after that.”  Steve’s smile faded a little as he looked up at her.

“I would want to see you again,” He said matter-of-factly, his voice low.  They looked at each other for a minute and Steve broke the spell by picking up the can and shaking it.

“Here.”  He sprayed a small amount on to Jo’s cocoa and stopped, looking at her.  She looked from the cocoa back to him with an expectant smile.  He squeezed again a little longer and then stopped, giving her a questioning glance.  Jo raised an eyebrow and put her chin in her hands while smiling at Steve.

“More?”  She nodded and laughed.  He grinned and gave another large serving.  She pulled her mug closer and leaned over it, taking in a mouthful.  She looked up with a satisfied face and then smiled brightly as she savored the taste, a little cream smeared on her upper lip.

“You weren’t kidding.”  He said in amusement.

Jo wiped her mouth and laughed, “Don’t judge, it’s a weakness.”  She took a sip of her cocoa and set it down breaking into a laugh.

Steve laughed with her and then leaned forward, his eyes searching hers as his smile faded slowly.  Jo met him halfway and they stopped for a second before leaning in closer.  Their lips met and Jo tasted chocolate on him.  She opened her mouth slightly as the kiss deepened.  Her stomach did flips as he held her cheek in his hand.  She held his forearm and gave a soft moan.

“Oh!  Don’t mind me!  I forgot something, be right out of your hair.”  A Leah shaped blur hurried into the kitchen and then back out in a heartbeat.  Jo and Steve jumped apart and Jo touched her lips with her fingertips, looking at the doorway slightly embarrassed.

“I wanted to do that all night.”  Steve fingered the whipped cream can and licked his bottom lip.  
  
“Me too.”  Jo whispered, looking up at Steve.  She took his fingers in her hand and held them.  She leaned toward him again, and she kissed his cheek softly.

“Thank you for the date.”  She said quietly.

“Thanks for saying yes.”  His lips met hers again, this time with more urgency.  She broke the kiss and they both stood up.

“I should probably be heading home.”  Jo said standing up.  Steve helped her with her coat once again, this time, his hands running down her arms slowly before he released her.  He slipped his arm around her waist as they walked to the front of the café.

“Leaving already?”  Charles looked up from his paper toward the couple.

“Yes sir.  Thank you for the drinks.  Please thank Leah for us.”

“Will do, nice to meet you Joanna.”  He tipped an imaginary hat to Jo and smiled.

“You too Charles.  Thank you for everything.”

Jo and Steve headed back to her apartment silently, holding each other’s hands tight, the looks they were giving each other saying what they were thinking.  It was cold out, but Jo didn’t feel it.  She wanted this man and he looked at her like he wanted to devour her.  Maybe she would be heading in to work late tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains NSFW/ NC17 material of a graphic adult nature.

They had arrived at her apartment in record time.  As she unlocked the door, Jo had a fleeting thought to end the evening early and hold off on her urges until another date or three.  The way Steve had been looking at her while they talked on the way back told her to do otherwise. 

“Do you want to come in?”

“I shouldn’t.  I mean I do, I really do, but I should probably go.”

Jo nodded.  “I know.  I had a good time tonight, thank you for everything.”

Steve grinned and kissed her gently again, a short soft lingering kiss that took her breath away.

He leaned down to give her a strong but gentle hug before he moved back and looked at her, his eyes dark with longing as he licked his lower lip slightly.  Jo stared up at him searching his face as she held her arms around his waist.  He moved closer to her again, his face inches from hers.  
  
“Jo…”  
  
“Steve, I…”

His full lips brushed gently across hers.  She relaxed into his embrace, running her hands up his strong back, savoring the feel of his firm muscles.  He held her tighter as he ran his hands down her sides and grabbed on to her rear, pulling her even closer as the kiss became stronger.  She opened her mouth slightly and the tip of her tongue met with his before exploring his mouth.  She moaned and leaned into him, her fingers running up playing in his hair as he closed the door behind him and pressed her against it, his lips moving down her neck tasting her delicate flesh.  
  
“Bedroom.”  He groaned as his mouth found hers again for another breathtaking kiss.

“Hmmm”, she agreed, taking her coat off.  She began to undo buttons on his shirt as she swiftly pulled it free of his pants.  He lifted her sweater over her head and tossed it to the ground before is large hands moved to her breasts and kneaded them over her sheer bra.  He felt her nipples harden under his palms and he moaned as he kissed and nipped along her neck again.  Jo groaned and reached for his belt, undoing it before kissing him fiercely, the urgency growing.  He pressed his hips against her harder and she felt his growing erection pressing against her.  She felt herself getting wet as she moved her thighs together trying to stop her reaction to Steve’s body on hers.  
  
“Wait.”  She found the energy to move away from him and pushed him away gently, he gave a low groan in reply and leaned forward moving her against the wall, moving his hands from her breasts to her waist, “Steve, wait.”

He seemed to fight hard to release his hands from her and he looked at her, his eyelids half closed in lust.

“What’s wrong?”  His blue eyes cleared some and showed concern and he covered his hands over her own and held them, gently stroking them with his thumb.  
  
“Nothing, I just…”  She grew flustered and slightly embarrassed and looked away from him.  She had feelings for Steve and felt that their being intimate was more than a casual fling, but she suddenly wasn’t sure if he felt the same.

“Well I mean, I don’t normally do this so soon when I’m dating.  I mean… well… you, this means something to me, not just a…”  
  
“Shh”, Steve smiled with a look of understanding and kissed her forehead softly.  He kissed the tip of her nose and then gave her a firm, loving kiss on her lips.  “I think we’ve been on the same page for a while,” he replied, his voice husky.  He lifted her chin with his finger and looked her in the eyes giving her a reassuring smile, one eyebrow raised in an adorable way, his expression telling her everything she needed to know.  She smiled back at him, and holding a hand, she started to walk back toward her room, her steps quickening in eagerness.  
  
As they entered her bedroom, Jo stood impatiently as Steve let go of her hand and shut the door.  As soon as he turned to her, she noticed his expression was full of need and she fervently pulled off his shirt, ran her hands down his chest to his lower abdomen and back up while she kissed him, her lips crashing into his.  He broke the kiss suddenly, spun her around to undo her skirt, and slid it down before turning her around again just as quickly.  They both grinned at each other playfully, his hands running up her back to undo her bra as he resumed the kiss.  Once he undid the last hook, he felt her wiggle slightly as he pulled her bra free and tossed it to the floor.  He stopped to look at her bare breasts hungrily for a moment before he lowered his head quickly and took her right nipple in his lips.  He caressed it softly before tugging it with his teeth and lips, humming his appreciation, or desire, Jo didn’t know which and didn’t care.

Moving both hands up to her breasts, he kneaded them firmly feeling their weight and softness, her nipples tight and hard on his palms.  Joanna leaned her head back and closed her eyes, enjoying the attention Steve was giving.  Her legs felt weak and she took a step to brace herself.  He felt the shift and gently pushed her back against her bed until she was sitting and he knelt in front of her.  She wrapped her fingers in his hair and held him tight as he held a breast in his other hand, his tongue travelling along her nipples which had become tight and deep pink from his suckling.  His cheeks would hollow slightly as he suckled and then he’d let go and run the tip of his tongue around and around, moving faster and then slower as she lapped up and down before suckling again.  He treated her breasts like they were his lifeline and Jo realized she was clenching she was grinding herself on her comforter while he ravished her, her nether regions aching and growing wetter as she became more aroused.  
  
“Steve…”  She whispered and he looked up at her, his mouth leaving her nipple with a soft suction sound his eyes dark with desire.  He had a look she didn’t recognize in him yet she knew all too well.  The need and arousal in his expression gave her a jolt of lust that hit her pussy and she felt a sudden gush of wetness soak her panties.  Steve’s eyes stared her down, his mouth open slightly, breathing heavy.  She licked her lips.  Her pleading eyes met his gaze and he nodded to her, moving up her body as he grabbed her hips and turned, climbing backwards onto the bed with her on his lap facing him.  He eagerly returned to her nipples and breasts as Jo moaned her encouragement and held his hair as she ground herself along his rock hard bulge.  She reached down to free it from their restraints.  She didn’t have to do much, once she unzipped his khakis, his cock was already meeting her halfway from his boxers and she looked down in appreciation and awe at his size.  He was so warm to the touch, thick, and to Jo’s awe, still growing in her hand.  Steve groaned harshly against her breasts with as she gave him an exploratory pull from base to tip.  His penis seemed to go on forever as she gave that first firm, eager stroke and she wondered for a second how he would fit all of his impressive cock inside of her.  He moved his mouth up to her neck and gave her a few love bites before leaning back on his hands and looking down between them, watching her hand move up and down his shaft.  He groaned and threw his head back, closing his eyes before looking back again and watched her pleasure him.  
  
She gave a small frisky half smile as she stopped her movements and he gave a grunt of disappointment as he stared at her hungrily.  
  
“Don’t stop.  Jo, please.”  His voice sounded strained as he moved and covered her ass with his hands and pushed her forward against his cock, her soaking panties meeting his flesh.  Joanna leaned down to kiss him again and moved her body slowly up and down bringing her hand up to his chest, as she held the back of his neck.  Steve frowned slightly in disappointment when her hand left his cock but he was rewarded with her slowly grinding against him harder.  He could feel her pussy hugging his dick through her wet panties sliding against him and he closed his eyes again with an explosive sigh.

She moved her mouth to his earlobe and sucked gently, nibbling and murmuring some wicked thoughts in his ear.  Steve held her ass tighter as he began to his hips harder, grinding against her wet core.  He felt her bare breasts on him, her nipples hard on his chest and her tongue moving along his neck in delicious, wet swirling motions and he felt a sudden tiny hot pulse of wetness spurt from him.  He let out a harsh groan as she ground against him harder.  Joanna held on to the back of his neck for leverage as she teased him, moving her hand down to work more of her magic on Steve’s straining cock as she ground against him. 

Steve let out a low curse and in a flurry of movement, before she knew what was happened, Jo found herself on her back with Steve kneeling over her pulling her panties down her thighs.  
  
“No more waiting.”  He growled low in his throat.  “I want you now.”

“Yes.”  Jo breathed heavily under Steve and watched as she stood up quickly to remove his pants and boxers both in one smooth movement.  She sat up and curled her legs under her.  She couldn’t stop staring about this gorgeous man’s body, he was nothing but corded muscle, bunching and relaxing as he moved.  He reminded her of a large predator ready to pounce.  He turned to her again and smiled as he grabbed his penis and stroked a few times.  She knee walked over to him a few steps across the bed and watched his face as she joined his hand for a few strokes.  He watched her through half closed eyes and moaned softly.  A burst of pre-ejaculate hit her hand as she stroked and she shooed him away so she could continue pleasuring him alone.  Her hands continued to slide along his hard flesh which was now slippery with his wetness as she pumped him.   She looked up and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.  They’re eyes met again as he moved his hips slowly with her rhythm, his mouth open, and his eyes half closed and she looked up at him before she took the crown in her lips, her tongue spreading his fluid along the ruddy head.  
  
“That feels, oh…”  Steve whispered, his hand moving back over her own, both stroking him.  She leaned down, pushed his hand away, and kissed the tip of his cock softly before taking him in her mouth and running her tongue around the head some more, looking up for his reaction.  She loved the expressions he made as her hands and mouth worked him.  She ran her hand down to her sensitive sex, sliding her fingers over her labia, teasing herself as well.  Steve had closed his eyes again and was breathing heavy, his hands at his sides clenching and unclenching as if he didn’t know what to do with them.

She smiled and took more in her mouth inch by inch, applying gentle pressure and suction.  He opened his eyes and looked down at her, his hands moving to her hair.  She pulled her mouth off of him and stroked him slowly a few times and then pumped him in her fist, licking the underside at the base and then moving up where she dipped her tongue into the tip gently, tasting him.  He spread his legs a little further apart and began to grunt softly as she took him in and then pulled off again.  She repeated her movements a few times and heard him begin to make an almost whining sound in his throat.  
  
“Joanna, oh my God…”  She hummed her reply as she ran her tongue up and down his engorged cock, she could feel him throbbing and she quickly slid him back into her mouth.  She looked up and their eyes met and she felt his cock head suddenly stiffen and swell a tiny bit more as she tasted his desire on her tongue.  Her own sex pulsed with urgent need and she shivered.  She needed this man’s cock in her now.  
  
She sat up and let go of him as he stood almost in a trance for a moment.  “Oh my God...”  He was breathing heavy and his hands were in fists by his side as though trying to gain control of his body.  She watched him, even more turned on by how she was affecting him.  He focused again and opened his eyes to see her laying back and slowly running her hands along to her wet folds.  
  
“Steve, I need y…”  
  
Before she even had the words out he was lowering himself over her, his forearms resting on either side of her head, his face inches from hers.  He gave her an affectionate smile, his eyes full of need.  She smiled back and kissed him.  He stroked her hair with his thumbs and she lifted her knees so her thighs were grazing his hips, her hands were running down his well-muscled back to his taut ass.  They lay like that for a moment, he was staring at her face, and she was looking up at him taking him in.  He smiled at her again and kissed her hard, taking her breath away.  
  
“You have me.”  He whispered tenderly.

She bucked her hips up to him, his erection sliding along her slick folds.  He leaned up a little, his hands at the sides of her shoulders as she moved against her, sliding his cock along her faster, not wanting to enter her yet, just enjoying the closeness.  Joanna held on to him, savoring the muscles bunching and relaxing in her grasp.  She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Steve’s thick cock rubbing along her, faster and harder.  His swollen head would drag along her clit and then he pushed maddeningly slow until she groaned harder as the base and his sack rubbed against her.  He did this over and over until she was tossing her head from side to side, moaning and begging him for more.  He moved his head lower, taking her breasts in his mouth again.  
  
“Please.  Steve.  I need it, need you now.”  
  
He leaned up, looked at her face briefly, smiled and caressed a breast as he reached over the bed and grabbed his pants.  Jo’s eyes were still closed but she heard rustling, a small package tearing, and felt him move back.  She opened her eyes to see him finishing smoothing a condom on, his cock bobbing in his hands.  When he moved back into position above her, he held her legs by the knees a little farther apart and made himself comfortable over her.

He leaned down again on one arm as the other hand guided his heavy cock into her entrance.  He looked down between them once, and then looked down at her, kissing her quickly.  He pushed in slowly and watched her reaction.  Jo gasped slightly and her eyes widened as he pushed in further.  She cried out and reached up fast and gripped his biceps hard, her fingers digging into him.  He stopped immediately and moved to rest both arms on either side of her shoulders and then kissed her forehead, not moving.

“Are you okay?”  He whispered looking worried as she took slow deep breaths and nodded up at him.  She began to relax under him.  
  
“Slower.  It’s a lot at once.” She tried to smile and ended up wincing.  His size was almost too much and it took a minute or two to adjust to him.  He nodded and held still, watching her face with concern for a minute before he began to stroke her hair and give small kisses along her cheek and ear.  She shifted her position under him and started to move a little, testing his size again.  His worried expression relaxed when he heard her give a small moan of pleasure.  He pulled his hips back and pushed in again slowly and she moaned, “More.”

Moving again, he closed his eyes enjoying how tight and slick she was around him.  Jo moved against him more and he began to move now that she was more comfortable.  He slid out and then in again quicker, his hips starting to pump faster.  Joanna held on to his arms and tightened her legs on him as he moved even faster.  She moved her hands to his ass and felt the muscles tighten and relax as he moved.

Steve threw back his head, and leaned up looking at the wall behind Joanna feeling the pressure mounting in his cock.  He reared up onto his knees and dragged her with him with a quick tug, his cock still deep in her.  Jo squeaked at the sudden movement and giggled as Steve looked down at her and chuckled.  Her legs were bent and knees spread even farther apart as he held her legs tighter and began to pump into her deeper.  Jo moaned and reached down to rub her aching clit and she cried out loudly.  He watched her work herself, her fingers swirling around her clit in firm circles.  She would stop for a moment to collect some of her juices on her fingers and then resume rubbing.  He stopped pumping for a few seconds, enthralled with the view she was giving him.

She felt him slow down and she grunted impatiently.  “Harder.  Please!”

He grunted at the command and gripped her ass hard holding her pussy tight against him as he pounded into her, moving faster at each thrust and holding her hips still as he made sure to rub her clit along the base of his cock.  They both heard the wet, slick sounds as he pounded into her and it caused Steve to move faster still.  He let go of her hip with one hand and grabbed a breast, rolling the nipple with his thumb as he thrust.  His body had a light sheen of sweat and his hair was wild and damp as he leaned forward to suckle her nipple, biting gently.

Joanna writhed under him, slamming her hands against the wall behind her as she bucked her hips against him.  She watched him moving above her, his eyes unseeing and primal, He reared back again, his hair wild and dark at the roots from sweat, and falling over his forehead as he panted and grunted through gritted teeth.  Their skin slapped together loudly as he pumped.  He moved back over her, his face inches from hers as he started to give harsh gutteral grunts in time to his thrusts.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and back as she pulled her knees up higher.  She moved her hands to his ass again, holding on as he rode her, her clit hit his pubic bone and she cried out, burying her face in his neck.  His pulse was throbbing on her lips and she kissed him before throwing her head back with a shout.  Her orgasm was building and held on to him grinding against him as he rode her hard.  


“Steve, oh God, gonna come!”  He looked down at her, pushing up as his hands on the pillow next to each side of her head, his hips moving smoothly between her open legs.  He was a blond beast thrusting over and over, his eyes seemed to be in their own world and his teeth were clenched as he pounded into her, the grunts and sighs escaping him louder now.  He had a slight frown of concentration on his face, yet he understood her and he stopped pumping to slide his cock out slowly and then push in hard and deep, rocking against her as he pushed himself up into her deeply.

Joanna cried out and closed her eyes as new waves of pleasure hit her.  She gave desperate mewling noises under him and held onto his biceps.  She was so close to coming now, if she moved her hips a certain way against the base of his thrusting swollen cock the say he was doing, she was sure she was going to go over the edge.  
  
“Come.”  Steve groaned breathlessly, his voice was deep and gravelly.  It was all it took for a sharp tingling pleasure to rock Joanna from fingers to toes and she felt herself lose control.  
  
“Steeeeve…”  The first spasms hit and then waves of pleasure rolled through her hotly.  She held on to him and let out a few harsh wails that turned into high pitched whines as her orgasm rocked through her.  Her pussy throbbed and she felt a flow of wetness surge around his cock which caused Steve to shout and grip her hard, resuming his previous hard thrust pounding into her a few times more.  His thrusts became short and quick again until he gave one last hard thrust into her and pushed her into the bed holding her down as his powerful orgasm shook his entire body.  He let out a loud cry and shouted into the pillow next to Joanna’s ear.  Moving an arm around her, he shuddered as his orgasm began to subside, his chest heaving against hers as he caught his breath, one arm shaking from holding himself above her.  
  
Joanna softened her grasp on him, rubbing his hair with one hand as she felt him softening in her.  The sensation caused her pussy to clench on to him again as he pushed one last time, and she felt another wave of pleasure hit her and she exploded again unexpectedly.  She jolted in his arms as she came, giving a soft shout as the waves built and then began to subside.    Steve gave a breathless chuckle and kissed her ear.  
  
She began to relax and found herself getting sleepy.  Steve, who was still recovering, had built enough strength to reach down and pull himself free from her with a groan.  He looked down at her with loving admiration before kissing her quick on her lips and then scooching over a little, flopping down next to her.   She was stroking his hair all the while and she gave him an exhausted smile.  He tried to give his best smile back but a yawn began instead.  He reached up to brush some sweaty strands of hair from her face and kissed her damp forehead with a long lingering peck as she rubbed his arm with her free hand.

He was fading fast but found energy to feel for a bedside trash bin next to him and take care of his condom before he rolled over and pulled Jo back into his grasp, his bulky frame warm around her as she lay spooned in front of him.  He pulled a sheet over their damp bodies and she snuggled in against him.  She pulled his arm tighter around her and kissed the back of his hand and right before she passed out she heard him murmur her name softly before he began to snore quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains NSFW/ NC17 material of a graphic adult nature.

It was still dark the next morning when Jo woke up.  The thin sheets at their waists did little to keep her warm and she was shivering.   She heard steady breathing behind her and turned her head to see Steve behind her sound asleep, his heavy arm draped over her side resting on her hip.  They were in the same position they had been in when they fell asleep and she was a little sore from lack of movement.  She shimmied free of his arm and he grumbled in protest before rolling to his back and stretching an arm above his head on the pillow.

She sat up and looked down at him, secretly thanking the streetlight for being so close to her window as she watched his face.  His long lashes were framing his closed eyes and made him look angelic with the light shining off of his hair, his full lips were slightly open and she fought the urge to lean over and kiss them.  Her eyes traveled lower, watching the rise and fall of his chest and abdomen as he breathed.  He looked peaceful yet so powerful even in sleep and it made Jo feel safe.  She looked lower and saw that the sheet around his hips was tented slightly at his groin and she felt a sudden pang of need remembering their night a few hours before.  She laid back down as she covered them with the bunched up comforter from the foot of her bed and snuggled into the crook of his arm, rested her head against his chest.  His arm lowered and wrapped around her protectively.

“Can’t sleep?”  Steve murmured sleepily, kissing the top of her head.

“I was cold and had to stretch.”  She closed her eyes and took in the feeling and warmth of his body next to hers. 

“Mmm.”  He wrapped his arm tighter around her.

She rubbed her hand back and forth over his firm belly slowly and closed her eyes.  Steve began to breathe heavily again as he fell back to sleep.  He muttered something unintelligible and Jo fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.

**

The sun was shining in through the curtains when Jo woke up the second time.  She was back in the same spoon position as before and Steve was nibbling at her neck, running his fingers and down her upper arm.  She turned around to face him and relaxed on her pillow.  
  
“Morning sleepy.”  Steve looked like he had been up for a while and Joanna turned to look at her clock before rolling onto her back to face him.

“It’s 9am?  I must have been exhausted.”  
  
Steve laughed and held her hand, meshing his fingers with hers, “I can’t imagine why.”  
  
“Have you been up long?”

“An hour or so.”

Jo yawn, “You must be tired of lying here.”

“Do you hear me complaining?”  Steve leaned down to give her a quick lingering kiss.  Jo shifted closer to him with a sleepy smile as he leaned up on one arm and looked down at her thoughtfully.  “You are so beautiful.”  He said quietly, brushing a lock of dark hair out of her face.

She reached up to her hair and was about to protest when Steve covered her mouth with his own again, his hand traveling to her breast, his fingers toying with her already hard nipple, then running the pads of his fingers over her soft skin exploring her body.  She moaned into his mouth and reached up to hold the back of his neck and shoulder enjoying the sensations his fingers were giving her.  His mouth moved to her neck, his tongue making lazy circles.  His fingers stopped at her small mound of trimmed pubic hair for a second and then gently slid along her pussy which was slick and ready for him.  He groaned hungrily and rubbed two fingers along either side of her swollen clit.  Jo lifted a knee up and moved her legs apart slightly to give him access.  
  
Steve looked down at her as he ran circles around her bud lazily.  They made eye contact for a moment before she closed her eyes and began to move her hips along with his rhythm, feeling herself getting wetter as his finger sped up.  He made larger circles and then slid his middle finger down and began to push into her.  She winced and yelped as she grabbed his wrist.  He snatched his hand away quickly.  
  
“Sore?”

She nodded and took a breath, “A little bit.”

He gave a sympathetic nod and kissed her forehead before laying back next to her.

“We’ll take a break then.  I guess I got kind of carried away last night.  Next time it’s all about you, I promise.”

Jo grinned and raised an eyebrow, “You want a next time?”  She immediately felt foolish for asking, like she was pushing her luck being with such a gorgeous, romantic, wonderful guy like Steve.

Steve’s face blushed slightly as and gave her what Jo could only call puppy dog eyes through long lashes.  “I like you a lot, Jo.”  She leaned up to kiss him again and took his hand.  She ran it down her belly, back to her soaking clit using his fingers to tease herself as she started to move her hips showing him exactly what she wanted from him at that moment.  She felt his growing erection poking impatiently at her thigh and she reached down to squeeze and slide her hand along his length slowly, Steve continuing the motions she showed him.  
  
“Finish what you started.  Maybe use a little tongue too.”  She laid back letting him take control.

“Yes ma’am.”  Steve replied with a sly grin as he scooted under the covers and down the bed as Jo laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jo grabbed a cup of coffee at the coffee kiosk down the hall before she headed to her office later around noon.  She had a hard time getting out of bed that morning, not that anyone would blame her if they had known why.

They had made love a second time after he worked her to a few mind shattering orgasms with skillful fingers and tongue, and as promised the second love making was all about her.  He took his time kissing her all over and then entering her slowly, moving with tormenting slow fluid motions, letting the building tensions rise and peak as they kissed and held each other.

She had planned on taking the day off to spend the day with him, but he had gotten a call and had to leave, promising he’d see her that night or the next.  She didn’t want to sit at home alone so she went to work.

“Well well well, look who finally got in.”  She heard Carla’s voice teasing her down the hall as she caught up to Jo and gave a wicked grin, “So how was your evening?”

“A lady doesn’t kiss and tell.”

“Well I’m not a lady, give me details!  You didn’t call last night so I take it you were busy?”

They got to Jo’s office and she set her coffee and bag down before gingerly sitting in her chair with a slight wince.  Carla’s eyes widened as she let out a shriek.

“I knew it!”  She leaned forward and loudly whispered, “How was he?  I bet he’s huge, he looks like his di—“

“Carla!”  Jo looked up in annoyance from her calendar and hushed her.  She would give details about her date, but any intimate details were between her and Steve.  Carla would have to rely on her imagination.

“Well come on, give me something.  I’ve had a dry spell for three weeks.  Details!”

“He’s a great guy.  He took me out to a nice restaurant, we walked there from my place.  He’s very sweet, when he realized I was close to the curb, he moved so he was next to the road and I wasn’t.”

Jo realized she was grinning like an idiot, and about to give more details when she heard a knock on her doorway.  Pepper walked in and sat down, crossing her slim legs and smiling eagerly.

“Hey lady, how did it go?”

“They did it!”  Carla cheered.  Pepper shook her head at the younger woman and looked over at Jo, whose face was heating up.

“How was your date I meant.”  Pepper noticed Jo’s embarrassment and changed the subject a little.  “What did he have planned?

“We went to a little restaurant near my apartment.  We had dinner and then he took me to meet some friends of his who own a nice coffee place, and we sat and had some hot chocolate together and talked.  And he kissed me.”  She added with a beaming smile.

“Ooh romantic!  Did he get you flowers?”

“Yes, a cute little bouquet.”

A knock at her door cased all three women to look up to see a large bouquet of red roses with baby’s breath throughout coming toward them.  A voice behind the flowers sounded excited.

“Hey Jo, these just came in for you.”  Her coworker put the flowers on her desk and stood there for a second, “They’re beautiful, you have quite the admirer.”

“I’ll say,” Carla said nudging Pepper, who giggled quietly.

“Ooh thank you, Maya.  They’re so pretty!”

“Read the card!” all three practically shouted at the same time.  Jo grabbed the card and opened it, reading it silently.

_Last night was amazing, can’t wait to see you again._

_-Steve_

Jo smiled to herself and put the card in her pocket.

“Oh my, a secret note.  Ooh lala.”  Maya teased.

“Aw leave her alone, she’s in love.”  Carla joked.

Pepper leaned over to smell the roses before standing up to leave, “Marry that man, Jo.  Marry him before I do.  Sometimes I think Tony could learn a thing from Steve.  See you girls later.”

Jo waved goodbye, and after some chatting the others left her office soon after.  She stared at her flowers thinking about Steve.

“Hey Jojo, nice flowers.”  A masculine voice jogged her out of her bliss and she looked up to see Tony giving her a mischievous smile.

“Thank you, Tony.”  She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“Sooooo, word on the street is you had an outing with Old Man Winter last night.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “If you mean Steve, then yes.  What tipped you off, the flowers or Pepper telling you?”  She stood up and followed Tony as he headed into his office, shutting the door behind her.

“Pepper may have told me.”  He sat down and put his feet up on his desk and put his hands behind his head.  “So how was your evening?”

“It was nice.”  She answered hesitantly and sat down slowly, wincing slightly. Tony watched her and raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

“Just nice, huh?”

“Don’t start.”

“Look, Cap is a good guy.  We have each other’s backs but I think you could do better.”

“Excuse me?”

Tony stared at her for a minute, quiet and then spoke.  “He’s a boy scout.  He’s too perfect.  That’s not normal.”

“As opposed to a billionaire playboy genious—“

“Yeah yeah.  The guy has to have something going on other than being a popsicle with a perfect, and apparently generous body.”

“Ok, I’m done.  Pepper warned me that you have some issues with him and I’m not going to go there with you today.  You’re not going to ruin my mood, I’ll come back when you’re not playing protective brother.”  She got up to leave and heard Tony shout after her sarcastically.

“I nag because I care!  I hope you’re using protection!  Make good choices!”

“Oh shut up.”  She snapped as she closed the door behind her.

Despite Tony’s worrying about her, Jo had a good day and kept thinking about the next time she would see Steve.  She was smitten and nobody was going to bring her down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains NSFW/ NC17 material of a graphic adult nature.

The last few weeks were the happiest Jo had been in a long time.  She had some more projects at work to keep her busy, and when she wasn’t working, she was with Steve.  In the beginning, part of her thought maybe they had moved to fast, but deep down everything felt right and Steve seemed to feel the same.  Every weekend they spent entire days together, there were also a few dates during the week when they found time in their busy schedules.  He would even meet her at her office for lunch, much to her coworker’s amusement.  He was usually a gentleman in public, barely any public displays except for a peck on the cheek or handholding or his arm around her waist.  In private, it was a different story.  He loved to cuddle on the couch with her, sneak up behind her while she was doing something around the apartment, and grab her waist from behind and attack her neck before turning her around for intense make out sessions against a wall.  Things like that Jo couldn’t get enough of.

Many nights were spent making love; long slow lovemaking, or else flat out intense fucking.  She couldn’t get enough of Steve and he was insatiable for her.

This was one of those afternoons.  He had met up with her for lunch and to stop by her office holiday party with her.

“Where is everyone?”  He asked picking up and looking at a photo of them together she had on her desk before smiling and putting it back down.

Jo grinned cheekily and grabbed her bag before reaching for Steve’s hand, “Office party.  It started at noon, so we have some time alone for a while.”

He stood up and pulled her closer.  “Mm hm, I take it we aren’t going to drop in and say hi?”

Jo looked up at him, “Maybe later.”  She took his hand and led him down the hall to an empty wing.

She turned and looked at Steve as she backed into the room she was looking for.  “So tell me Captain, how good are you at following orders?”  She shut the door behind him and locked it.  As she turned, she felt herself being tugged into his arms.

“I do my job to the fullest, ma’am.”  He said huskily as his lips met hers.

She ran her hands up his chest and leaned into him as he grabbed her ass tightly with both hands holding her against him.  Jo pulled her head back with a wicked grin and ran her hands down to his belt, running her finger between his pant and his belly.

“Undo your pants.”  She stood back a little as he looked her straight in the eyes while undoing his belt then the button and zipper on his pants.  He cupped and squeezed his growing erection slowly through his boxers, looking at her, his eyes dark with lust.

“Anything else ma’am?

Jo bit her lower lip and watched him run his hand along his hard bulge, squeezing occasionally as he moved, watching her with a look that dared her to make a move as she watched him, tantalized..  She looked up at his face and back down to his busy hand, tantalized.  She lost the ability to speak as she watched the site in front of her and Steve became impatient as his cock grew visibly harder and thicker.

“In that case, come over here and get on your knees.”

Jo walked forward to him and ran a finger down his chest and then his groin, “I thought I was giving the orders.”  She lowered herself in front of him.

“I’m breaking ranks.”

She opened his fly and looked up at him as she pulled his cock free; thick, firm and rosy in her grasp.  He ran his hands through her hair and she looked up as she slid the head of his dick in her waiting mouth.  She pulled off of him again and ran the flat of her tongue up the underside, stopping to slide him back in her mouth, working her tongue around slowly before releasing him.  She slid her fist firmly up along his cock and rotated her hand softly around the engorged head before sliding her hand down again.

She stood up, still stroking him and moved closer, giving him wet open mouthed kisses along his collar bone.

“So how am I doing, Captain.”  She purred, running the tip of her tongue along the side of his neck.

Steve moaned in reply and started moving his hip in rhythm to her stroking.

“Uh-uh, hold still.”  She nibbled along his neck to his ear, and he let out a loud sigh as she sucked and licked around his earlobe.

“Do you know how wet I am right now?”  My panties would be soaked right now if I had any on.”  She felt Steve’s hips jerk toward her as she moved her hand faster.

“You can’t imagine how turned on I am right now rubbing your thick cock wishing you were in me.”

He let out a tortured groan and turned them both, pushing Jo against the wall.  He lowered his face to hers and kissed her quickly, “Then I guess I’m gonna have to see for myself.”

He grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up to his hips, she grabbed on to his neck and shoulders and he used one hand to hold his shaft and guide it along her wet, waiting center.

“God, yes.”  Jo grunted into his ear as he lowered her onto his waiting cock.  They both inhaled sharply as he slid into her hard and fast.  Holding her against the wall he wrapped a hand around her waist and his other hand palmed the wall.  They looked at each other silently as he moved against her, his hips rocking, forcing his cock deeper inside.

“You’re so fucking tight.”  He groaned between gritted teeth as he began to move faster.  Jo used her strong legs to bounce back against him, his cock pounding her very core.  She rested her head against the wall and let out a loud moan as Steve pumped into her harder.

“Honey, fuck me.”  She whispered harshly as she tried to move faster against him.  Her pussy tightened on him and she started to quiver.  “You’re gonna make me come!”  Steve held her and bucked his hips harder into her, her body sliding against the wall faster.  He felt her juices flowing down his shaft and balls as he pumped faster.  She always got very wet when she was turned on and knew it got Steve hot knowing he made her that aroused.  She held onto him and closed her eyes, listening to the wet sounds between them as well as Steve’s heavy breathing.

“Come for me.”  He breathed heavily in her ear.  “Come on my cock.”

Almost at once, she tensed and began to shake as her orgasm took her over.  She held tight to him mewling in his ear and he held still, feeling her throb around him.  As she started to relax, she rested her head on his shoulder and caught her breath before looking at him in awe.

“Oh my God, you are incredible.”

He pulled himself her off of him and set her down gently.  “Suck me.”  He didn’t mince words and Jo felt her core heat up again.

She wet her lips with her tongue and got on her knees, taking hold of his cock, standing proud and glistening with her juices.  She looked up at him as she slid him into her mouth and relaxed her throat, taking him deeper than she ever did before.

He closed his eyes and let out a low curse as he bucked his hips involuntarily.

“Suck it all.”  Jo pulled back a little and held him, her fist near her mouth, holding tight as her hand and mouth worked in unison.  She watched his reaction and moved faster on him.

“Oh God, don’t stop.  Tighter.”  He begged, looking down at her.  She hummed her response and moved her hand to his balls, teasing them with her other hand, tugging gently and fingering them as she slurped along his cock working her tongue on him faster.  The veins stood out and she felt him throbbing harder.  The head swelling and growing even more stiff as she moved her hand back and forth, pumping him as she sucked and tongued his tip harder, lapping the underside with her tongue.  She tasted his arousal flowing on her tongue and looked up at him with a hum of delight.

She heard him groan savagely and she looked up to see his head back against the wall and his eyes closed, his mouth open slightly.  He suddenly grabbed for her and tried to pull her free in warning, but she continued to work him, sliding his cock farther into her mouth again.  She pulled off a little and used her hands and mouth together as tight as she could as she felt his cock spasm and heard him give a muffled shout.

“Fuck!”

Jo felt the first shot of cum hit the roof of her mouth and she held him still, not moving her tongue.  Steve doubled over her slightly holding her head, shaking a little with each spasm, letting out a long gutteral groan as he came.  She moaned her approval and felt him soften as his orgasm subsided.  She pulled him free and swallowed his essence, looking up at him as she wiped her bottom lip with the back of her thumb.

“Holy shit, Joanna…”  Steve panted as he helped her up.  She eased his spent cock back into his boxers and adjusted her outfit, patting her hair back into place.  She looked over her shoulder at Steve with an angelic smile as she unlocked the door.

Steve stared at her dry mouthed and in awe as he buttoned and zipped his pants back up.

“You are something else, Miss Brewster.”

The pair left hand in hand to check out the rest of the office party, Steve swatting Jo’s rear once as they walked and she giggled.

* * *

 

A few hours later, after they made their appearance at the party and said the proper hellos, before Jo had seen Steve off with the promise of meeting later for a quiet evening.  She was back at her desk finishing an email when Carla trotted in and flopped down onto a chair.

“I saw you guys disappear earlier.  Shame on you, Ms. Brewster.”  She shook her head in a mock scolding, but ended up laughing.

Joanna gave a knowing yet guilty smile and hit the send button finishing her work for the day.

“I can assure you, I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Oh bullshit.  You both went off to play with his little patriot.”

“No, I just took him on a tour of the new wing.”

“Liar.  So are we on for Christmas movies tonight?  Or are you both going to disappear in the middle.”

Jo smiled and closed her laptop, “We’re still on.  And nobody’s going to disappear.  Things were taken care of earlier.”

Carla made a fake shocked gesture and Joanna pretended to clutch her chest, open mouthed, mocking Carla.  They both laughed and Carla stood up to leave. 

“I’ll be over at seven.  I’m bringing John, so be nice to him, I think he’s a keeper.”

“Good, bring pizza too.  I’ve got everything else.”

Life was good right now, she had her good friends, Steve, her work.  Nothing could change the way she felt.


	10. Chapter 10

As they became even closer, Jo had become well aware of Steve’s popularity as Captain America and from time to time they would be out and a fan would come up and ask for an autograph or a photo with him.  She would try to stand to the side but most of the time Steve would pull her back to him to be with him any photos.

“I don’t mind standing back if your fans don’t want me in the photos.”  She would tell him.

“I know, I just want everyone to know you’re my girl.” He would reply proudly.  This was his usual response and it always made Jo smile.  She was Steve’s girl, and she loved how she felt when he said it.

Children were a big part of his fandom.  They would notice him sometimes and run over asking where his shield was.  They’d ask questions like how strong he was, and do the Avengers have sleepover parties, and if Iron Man was his best friend.  Sometimes a few would notice Jo and ask about her.

“Is she your girlfriend?”  They would ask and Steve would happily wrap a strong arm around her waist and tell them that she was.  Some of the older girls would seem crushed or else younger girls would fawn over her asking his held her hand a lot or let her hold his shield.

Some boys were disgusted by the thought of him hanging out with a girl, and Steve would laugh and sign their plastic Captain shields, telling them to listen to their parents, then send them on their way.

After a while, Jo had started asking Steve about S.H.I.E.L.D., the Avengers and military life.  He would answer what he could but for the most part he couldn’t answer too many questions.  Jo understood and supported him in everything from his battle victories to the tragedies.

Late one night, the latter one of those times.  Steve had been on a mission and told her he’d be back in a few days.  She fretted a little but knew he could handle himself so she didn’t worry too much.  She had been asleep on the couch when she heard the door open.  She opened the door to greet him and stopped in her tracks after she saw his devastated expression.  She pulled him into a tight embrace and he gripped her so hard she almost lost her breath.

“What happened?”

He shook his head and sat in a chair, tossing his helmet and shield aside before putting his head in his hands.

“I lost some good people.”  Was all he said after a while.

“Oh no…”  Jo’s heart broke for him and she stood in front of him helplessly, trying to think of something to say that would give some comfort.

“It never gets easier.”  He said as he leaned forward and held her around the waist and she stroked his hair.  She couldn’t think of any words to say to comfort him, so she did the first thing that came to mind.  She took him to the place that they would be truly alone and away from the world together.

“Come on, let’s get you out of your uniform.”  She took his hand and led him to the bedroom where they began to silently undo snaps and buttons together.  She let him finish as she went to the bathroom to start the water for a shower.

She stripped out of her clothes as he came into the bathroom and followed her into the shower, ducking under the stream and letting the water wash over him, his eyes downcast and expressionless.

He stood before her, exhausted and defeated as she explored and pamper his body.  She started at his face and worked down to his bruised and battered hands, the knuckles skinned and scabbed over.  She worked down his body to his legs gently inspecting all of the injuries he had sustained.  Not a wound was missed as she lovingly ran her finger over every one, trying not to imagine what he had been through.

She picked up a bar of his soap and rolled it between her hands, building some foam before sliding them along his chest and shoulders, cleaning away the dirt and dried blood, taking care to go easy of the fresh wounds.  As she finished, Steve leaned down resting his forehead on hers with a sigh before wrapping his arms around her.

“I have to go back in a few days.”  He said quietly, his voice sounding pained.

Jo took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing her eyes.  She nodded and remained silent.  They stood under the water together for a while, deep in their thoughts until she leaned over and turned off the water.  She took his hand and lead him to the bedroom, grabbing some towels along the way.

This part of their relationship wasn’t easy.  They rarely argued and when they did it was usually about petty things like cleaning the apartments or who would stay over at whose place for the weekend.  They never really discussed much of Steve’s work so when he came home upset, she didn’t know how to help him other than being quiet and comforting the only ways she knew how.  It was getting harder to understand his work and she was growing uneasy about it.

* * *

 

At her office a few days later, she and Carla had been finishing up a conference call at her desk when Steve showed up at her door in his uniform, his thumbs in his belt the way she loved.

“Hey cutie.”  He grinned at her as she looked up and smiled brightly.

“Hey!  We’re about to go get coffee, wanna come?”  She hopped up from her chair as Steve walked over and planted a kiss on her lips.

Carla teasingly cleared her throat and, the couple turned to her.

“Morning Carla.”  He had a guilty look and smiled awkwardly.

“Hey Steve.  Hot date?”  She gestured to his uniform.

Steve looked down at his uniform and gave a small sheepish smile.

Jo wiggled her eyebrows at Carla before turning back to Steve.

“Tony’s not here, but he left something on his desk for you he said you’d need to…day.”  She paused when it hit her.  Steve was in his uniform and it only meant one thing.

“Oh no, you’re leaving already.”  Her face turned down as her eyes filled with tears quickly.  Carla seemed uncomfortable sitting there and she hurriedly packed her bags and said her goodbyes before leaving.

Jo rested her head in his chest as he held her.  He rested his chin on top of her head, “I got called a little after you left.  I just wanted to make sure I saw you first.”

She sniffed and nodded.

“Hey, look at me.  I’ll be back before you know it.”  He gave her the puppy dog smile/head tilt thing she couldn’t resist and she smiled.

“I know, it’s just getting harder to do this.  These don’t seem like your usual missions.  It seems like they’re getting more dangerous.”  She rested her head against his chest again and he let out a deep sigh.

“I know.  After this I think I’ll have more down time.  Can you hang in there?”  He lifted her chin with a finger and she looked up, nodding again.

“That’s my girl.”

She led him into Tony’s office to get him the package and as she turned to hand it to him, he pushed her back on the desk until she was sitting and he leaned down quickly, his full lips meeting hers firmly and eagerly.  She dropped the box on the desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him back, her lips parting and tongue searching for his.  After a minute or two, Steve pulled away reluctantly and looked her in the eye.

“I’ll be back.”  She gave him a small forced smile as he picked up the package and turned to leave the room.

After he wa gone, she sat there for a moment before walking back to her chair and sitting down slowly.  Carla peeked in a few seconds later.

“You okay?”

“No, but duty calls.”  She grabbed a tissue and dabbed her eyes as Carla sat down, she took Jo’s free hand and patted it, sitting with her friend for support.

Jo took a deep breath and let it out.  She thought she could handle being with Steve but the times apart were hard now, especially now that his times away seemed more violent and intense.  _It would work_ , she kept telling herself.  It would work out for them.


	11. Chapter 11

The months seemed to fly by and before they knew it, it was early April on a Sunday morning.  Jo was laying with her head in Steve’s lap as they watched a movie.  It was a rare lazy day and they were taking advantage of it.  He was ran his hand along her arm and she began to doze off.

“I love you, Jo.”  Steve’s voice was matter of fact but sounded a little nervous.

She sat up and blinked at him with sleepy eyes.  They came into focus as she continued staring.  He was looking at her with a dopey smile but his bright blue eyes were intense.  He reached for her hand and swallowed hard.

“I love you.  I should have said something a long time ago but I wasn’t sure what to say and how to say it, and if I should make a huge gesture.  But right now is so comfortable and perfect, it feels right.”  Jo felt her eyes prick with tears and she lost the ability to speak.

“On our first date when you inhaled whipped cream with that cute smile, when you take care of me when I get back from tough missions, when we argue and you do that thing with your eyebrow when you’re tired of bickering.  There’s more, but I love it all.  I love you and I don’t know why I didn’t say it sooner.”  He sighed as if happy to get it off of his chest.

Jo grinned and wiped two large tears off of her cheeks and leaped forward to hug Steve tight.

“I love you too!”  She laughed and leaned back holding his face in her hands, his pale day old beard scratching her palms.  She opened her mouth to speak but covered her mouth quickly.

“What’s wrong?”  Steve scanned her face as she sat back, “You look green, are you alright?”

Jo shook her head as she leaped over the coffee table to the bathroom.  She lifted the lid just in time before losing her breakfast and last night’s dinner.

She was there a few minutes and heard Steve come to the doorway, “Oh no, you’re sick.”  He started to walk to her and she waved him off.

“I’m fine, I think the burger last night didn’t like me, it was kind of rare.”  She gagged again at the thought and rested her head on her arm.  “I’m ok”, she replied, her voice weak.

“I’ll get you some ginger ale to settle your stomach.  Maybe you should go lie down.”

“I’m fine, I feel better already.  It’s just the burger getting revenge.”

“Well still, take it easy today.”

Jo nodded and gagged again.  She heard Steve rummage around the kitchen and then his head poked into the bathroom.

“I have to run to the store.  Will you be alright?”

Jo gave a thumbs up as she kept her head down.

“I’ll be right back.  Hang in there.”

She heard the door close and sat in the bathroom.  Her stomach stopped churning and she had a few cramps.

Well that was it, it wasn’t the burger, her period was coming.  _Damn hormones_ , she grumbled as she got up and rinsed out her mouth.  She headed back to the couch and lay down with a huff cursing womanhood and all that came with it.

**

Two weeks later, Pepper sat next to her in a meeting.  She looked over at Jo with a raised eyebrow as she polished off her second pack of Necco wafers.  She took out her notepad and wrote something and slid it over to her.  Jo glanced down.

 _Hungry??_   Jo picked up her pencil and wrote back.

 _Starving!_   Pepper looked down at the reply and made a face as she began to write.

 _Those things are disgusting.  Let’s go get a real lunch after this._   Jo finished her last wafer and replied again.

 _Sure._   She made a smiley face and put her pen down as she reached into a pocket for more wafers.  Pepper gave the candy a disgusted look and shook her head.

Later on that evening, Jo was laying on the couch watching a sitcom and she heard the key in the door.

“Hey!”  Steve shouted cheerfully as he put some bags in the kitchen.  He headed over to her and planted a kiss on top of her head and looked down at her, “I got some dinner.  Hungry?”

“A little.”  She said with a yawn.  Steve walked around the couch and sat down as she scooted to make room.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.  Just tired.” It was 7:30 and Jo was falling asleep already.  She couldn’t keep her eyes opened and was tired like she had run a marathon yet she had been sitting all day.

He grinned and got up, moving to the other side of her and scooping her in his lap, “I know what will wake you up.”  He kissed her neck gently, his teeth nipping her flesh as he ran a hand up under her t shirt.  He ran his fingers up her breast delicately and slowly circled her nipple before giving a gentle squeeze.

“Ow!  Jesus, Steve!”  She sat up glaring at him, rubbing her breast, “That hurt!”

Steve looked surprised, “I barely touched you.”

“Well that hurt!”

“I’m sorry.  I didn’t know you were sore.”

“I don’t feel good and I’m sore and tired, then you come over and wake me up and crush my boobs!  Just leave me alone!”  She got up and angrily stalked to the bedroom and slammed the door behind her, leaving Steve confused and a little hurt by her outburst.

She began to cry almost immediately as she hit the bed and curled up into a ball.  She heard the door open and felt pressure on the bed as Steve joined her, spooning behind her.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you, and I didn’t realize you were so tired.”  He kissed her cheek and she sniffled, “please don’t cry.”

“It’s not that.  I’m just so tired and achy, I’m grumpy, and I feel sick all of the time.  I’m sick of hormones.  I want to get this period over with already.”  She grumbled.

“I don’t know much about women’s hormone things but this isn’t you, honey.  Maybe you should go get a checkup.  You’ve been pretty stressed lately.”

“Maybe.”  She lay there for a few minutes and looked back at Steve, “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“Shh.”  He gave her a loving smile and kissed her softly before she turned around and snuggled in against him.

They lay there for a while in silence as Steve stroked her arm.  Eventually he had nodded off and was breathing lightly.  Jo got up and headed to the kitchen.

She found some boxes of Chinese in the fridge and while she was polishing them off like she hadn’t eaten in months, she called Pepper, worried.

“Pepper.  It’s really late, but I need you.”


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning they hid in Pepper’s office with the door locked.  Pepper had grabbed Carla and filled her in on the details of the day before.  Carla’s eyed widened and her mouth dropped open.  She excused herself and was back in seconds with her purse.

“Here!  She took out a box and shoved it at Jo.  She took it and then looked up at Carla in surprise.

“I’m not pregnant.  No way.”  She gave Carla a curious look, “Why do you even have this in your bag?”

“Long story, but this isn’t about me.  Anyway, something’s up with you.  You’re acting the same way my sister did when she found out she was pregnant.”

Pepper gasped and then nodded in agreement, “Why didn’t I think of that!  It totally makes sense now.  Nobody eats that many Necco wafers on purpose.  You’ve been dead on your feet and eating like a horse too!”

Joanna looked at the box, “No way.  We’re always careful, he’s more careful than I am.  She rambled on as Carla and Pepper looked at her pointedly and it all hit Jo at once.

She sat down slowly and held her belly nervously, “Oh God.” She murmured.

Pepper rubbed her shoulder, “It’ll be ok, don’t freak out yet until you see the results.  Use my bathroom and take the test, we’ll be right here.”

Jo nodded slowly and headed to the bathroom with the box clutched in her hand.  She shut the door and leaned against it for a second.  There was no way she could be pregnant, they were always so careful.  Steve even argued with her about just pulling out early sometimes if they found themselves without a condom.  He refused for fear of getting her pregnant.

She sighed and opened the box in a daze.  
  
A few minutes later she was staring at the stick unsure of whether to be relieved or upset.  She heard a tap on the door and ignored it.

“Jo?  Sweetie, are you okay?”  She heard Pepper’s voice and then Carla’s.

“Jo, what’s it say?  Come on out.”

She opened the door and they stood expectantly.  She held out the test to Pepper and Carla hustled over to look as well.  The two of them stared in disbelief as Jo walked to Pepper’s chair.

“Oh wow…”

“Oh shit!”

Joanna sat down and held her lower belly as she burst into tears.  She was pregnant.

* * *

 

They sat at lunch and Jo poked at her salad, everything around her a haze.

“Well this is the one time she’s not eating like a horse.”  Carla joked.  She saw Pepper frown at her and she looked over at Jo, “Sorry.”

“I’m pregnant.”  She said quietly.  Pepper reached for her hand and held it firmly.

“It’s wonderful!  This is a good thing!  You’re going to be a fantastic mom and Steve is going to be a wonderful father, he’s going to be so excited I’ll bet.”

Joanna stabbed a piece of lettuce again with her fork and tossed the utensil onto the plate.

“I can’t be pregnant.  I don’t have time for babies and kids.”

“Why not, you have two aunties right in front of you.  We’ll be there whenever you need us.”  Carla grinned excitedly.”  Her and Pepper were thinking positive about it while Jo was trying to think realistically.

“I have a job I’m busy with.  I see more of my office than home.  Steve has a job that takes him who-knows-where and I worry about him.  He comes over bloody and bruised and tells me that he can handle it, but sometimes I can’t.  He barely talks about what he does.  He’s at my place most of the time but we don’t live together, we’re not even married.  We haven’t even been together a full year.  We can’t have a baby like that!”  Her voice started to get louder and people looked over.

Pepper looked up and smiled at the next table and they resumed their own discussion, “First of all, you have a job that you are always welcome at.  We will make it work for you here with a baby, don’t you worry about that.”  She handed Jo a napkin and pulled her into a hug, “Honestly, I think Steve will be thrilled.  Just talk to him and tell him everything you told us and I’m sure you both can work out what to do.  He loves you right?  You know he wouldn’t do anything to upset you or little Stevie or Jo in there.”

Jo wiped her eyes and looked over at Carla who was grinning and nodding with enthusiasm.

“You’re having Captain America’s baby!” she squealed and Pepper gave her a disapproving look while shaking her head.

Carla leaned over and joined the hug, “I’m sorry.  It’s so exciting though, you’re gonna be a mommy!”

Jo closed her eyes and let that sink in.

She was going to be a mother, but would Steve even want to be a father?


	13. Chapter 13

Jo went to visit Leah and Charles at the café a few days later.  She would go often with Steve to say hello and visit with them, and lately she had been visiting on her own when he was busy or away.  She walked in and peeked into the kitchen and Leah greeted her with a huge hug and a warm smile.

“Jo!  Come on back, I’m just putting some muffins in the oven.”  Leah grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the kitchen where Charles met her with a chuckle.

“Well look who it is!  How are you, Mrs. Rogers?”  Jo smiled at the teasing and sat down quietly in her favorite chair in the corner, staring off into space.  Charles noticed Jo’s expression and looked over worriedly at his wife.

Leah swatted his arm and laughed, “Leave the girl alone, you old fool.”  She stopped laughing when she caught Charles’ look and glanced at Jo again, eyeing her carefully before giving a small knowing smile.  She looked back and Charles clearing her throat, “Charles honey, can you give us a moment or two?”  Charles nodded and left the kitchen.

The room was quiet for a minute or two before Leah spoke, “So how far along are you?”  She asked gently, putting some measuring cups away as she spoke.

Jo looked up in surprise at the older woman, “How did you know?”

Leah laughed and pointed to pictures on her wall.  “I have six kids, I think I know something about expecting a baby.  I’ll bet Steve is so excited.”

Jo shook her head and began to cry.

“Oh honey, what happened?  Are you alright?  Is Steve alright?”  Leah grabbed a napkin and hurried over, handing it to her as she stood, rubbing her back.

Jo sniffled and looked up, “He’s fine.  I had an appointment yesterday and she says I’m around two months.  Steve doesn’t know yet.”

“Why are you nervous to tell him?”

“I’m afraid of what he’ll say.  It’s a huge surprise we didn’t plan and I didn’t expect it to happen.”  She blew her nose and shook her head.  “This isn’t the right time.  If I’m this freaked out, I don’t know what he’s going to be like.”

“Steve’s a good, honest man.  They don’t make many men like him anymore, you’re a lucky woman.  Let me tell you, my daughter brought my grandbaby by while he was over a few weeks ago and his eyes lit up and he couldn’t put that baby down.”  She smiled and patted Jo’s knee as she sat next to her, “Babies and a family are in his blood, I can tell.  This might have been a surprise at first but I’m sure you both will figure things out.”

“He’s so old fashioned with some things.  What if this scares him off?”

 “I could never imagine him running, honey.  A man takes care of his responsibilities and I honestly just can’t picture him leaving you and a baby high and dry.  That’s not his way.  I think you know deep down how he will react.  Everything’s just overwhelming right now.”

“But his job can be crazy.  He’s gone a lot more lately, and he comes back hurt sometimes and he won’t tell me anything.  Is he even going to want us if he has to leave us all of the time?”

“Charles was a military man too and, I’ll be honest, it wasn’t easy.  He was in a division that kept him very busy and he couldn’t talk much about his work either.  I wanted to shake him senseless sometimes and force him to talk to me about things, but all I could do was be there for him when he needed me and trust that he’d be safe when he was gone.”  Leah wrapped her arm around Jo and squeezed.

“I know I’m probably no help right now, but Steve’s job won’t last forever.  He may be good at it, but saving the world isn’t his main priority anymore.  It’s you, baby.  May I?”  She motioned to Jo’s belly and patted gently, smiling, “You and that little one you have in there.”

Jo gave a small smile.  Leah grinned and hopped up from her seat, “That’s a girl.  How about some cocoa.”

Jo accepted and felt better listening to Leah go on and on about babies and her family.  She had so many questions about motherhood, she didn’t know where to begin.

“Well honey, I think you should go home and talk to your man before we talk any more.  I have to get ready for the after work rush and you have some good news for Steve.  Call me if you need to talk, everything will be fine, you’ll see.”

Joanna headed back to her apartment feeling better than she had in days.  She was sure Steve would be just as excited as she was starting to feel.

* * *

 

“Hey, how are Leah and Charles?”  Steve peeked out of the kitchen as Jo walked through the door and tossed her keys on the table.

She looked at him confused and Steve laughed, “You left a note remember?  I got here and saw that you were out.”  His phone buzzed and he looked at the screen and ignored it, putting it in his pocket.

“Oh.  Yeah.”  She said walking over to the kitchen.  He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, giving a quick peck on the lips before looking at her.

“Are you okay?  You’re eyes look red, were you crying?”

She took a deep breath and held his arm, starting to lead him to the couch, “I’m fine.  It’s been a long week.  I have to talk to you though.”

“Okay.  What’s up, are you sure you’re alright?”  He looked at her curiously and sat down next to her.  His phone went off again and he looked at the screen and then pushed a button ignoring it.

“I’m fine.  I think I’m more than fine now.  I just… well here.”  She took his hand and held it on her lower belly looking up at him with a nervous smile.  Steve frowned for a minute not understanding.  The creases between his brows grew and then faded quickly, his eyes widening as he realized what she was telling him.

“I’m pregnant.”  She looked up at him and he stared at her belly wordlessly.  He sat staring for what seemed to Jo to be too long a time to be a positive reaction.  She was about to say something to break the quiet when his face formed a small smile and it quickly turned into a large goofy grin as he looked up and their eyes met.

“Really?”

“Yeah, doctor confirmed and everything.”  She held her hand over his and watched his face.  His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at her.  He pounced on her suddenly, showering kisses all over her face.

“We’re having a baby!”  He kissed her cheek repeatedly and then looked at her.

“How do you feel?  Do you want anything?  How pregnant are you?  Can you feel it?”  He pulled her toward him as he rambled on.  They cuddled up on the couch, her back to his chest, his arms protective around her, hands resting on her belly.

“I’m fine.  I was nervous at first but it all feels right now.”

“Why were you nervous?”

“Well this is kind of a surprise and I wasn’t sure how you’d feel given our busy lives.  You’re kind of a big deal to a lot of people.  Plus we sort of live together but aren’t married, and we haven’t even been together a year.  It’s a lot at once to take in.”

Steve kissed the top of her head and got quiet for a moment, “Yeah, I can see how that would be a lot to take in suddenly.  It _is_ kind of a surprise, I’ll admit that too, but it’ll be okay.  And you’re kind of a big deal to me too you know.”

Jo took a deep breath of relief and let it out, feeling the tension fade.  She smiled with relief and rested her head against Steve’s chest feeling his heart beating fast.

“So at the doctor, did everything seem… normal?”  He asked suddenly his voice quiet and she could hear the worry in it.

“Normal?”  Jo turned and looked up at him.  He looked concerned and it hit her, “Oh!  Yeah, so far everything’s fine.”

“With my DNA, maybe you should get checked by Dr. Banner or Dr. Cho.”

“You think that’s necessary?”

“Maybe, to be safe.  What if it grows really fast or is too strong or something or—“

“Now you’re the one freaking out.”  Jo held his hands and squeezed them, letting out a soft laugh.  “We should ask them, I agree.  I’ve seen you hit the bags at the gym, I don’t need to feel a tiny version of that in me in a few months.”

“Hm.”  Steve held her tighter.

He cleared his throat and spoke quietly, “So I guess I’m kind of old fashioned and everything.”  He held up her hand and played with her ring finger.  “We should maybe look into getting you a nice ring, if you’ll have me.”

Joanna was about to reply when Steve’s phone buzzed again.  He cursed as he reached for it, and while reading the message he cursed louder, slipping out from behind Jo.  She looked up at him quizzically and he turned away from her, heading to the bedroom and shutting the door.  _Duty calls_ , she thought happily.

They laid in bed that night curled together, talking quietly about baby names and wedding ideas while Steve caressed her belly tenderly.

When she woke up the next morning, Steve’s side of the bed was empty and ice cold.  She looked around the apartment and there was no sign of him.  Her worst fear was happening; Steve was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

"So mommy how are you feeling?  How’s Steve?”  Pepper peeped in Jo’s office and grinned at her.  She saw the distant look Jo had as she stared into space and hurried in to sit down.

“What’s wrong?”

“Has Tony had any Iron Man stuff going on lately?”

“No why?”

“No Avengery things?”

“No, I don’t think so.  How come?”

“I woke up today and Steve was gone.  His phone kept ringing while we were talking yesterday, and then when he answered the phone, he acted strange the rest of the night.”

“That’s weird.  Did he leave a note?  Are his shield and suit gone?  Maybe he had to go in a hurry.”

“No, nothing.  He left his gear at work after his last mission.”

Pepper grabbed her phone and found a number she was searching for, “I’ll call Nat and see if she knows what’s up.”

“Can you please?”  Jo had only met Natasha Romanoff once while out with Pepper and they liked each other.  She came off as serious and sometimes cold, but it she was really a sweet person who loved to joke and tease under the exterior.  She knew Nat worked with Steve a lot and would probably know something.

Pepper tapped in a quick text and a few minutes later she looked up, “She’s not here, she’s in Prague.  She doesn’t know anything about any missions though.  She’s usually in on things with Steve when S.H.I.E.L.D. comes calling.”

Jo tapped her desk and let out a large worried sigh.

“I’m sure it’s nothing.  He’s probably stuck somewhere in a mission and can’t talk to you.  I wouldn’t worry.”  She looked up from her phone to Jo, her eyes bright with excitement, “So what did he say about little Stevie?  Is he excited?”

Jo’s eyes lit up, “He’s so happy.  We were talking about names and who it probably looks like.   I think he’s in love already.”

“I told you not to worry.”  She began to say something else when she felt her phone buzz and glanced at it quickly, “Shoot, I’m late.  I’ll call you later to talk.  Don’t worry though, I’m sure Steve will call soon.  We’ll talk later.”

Jo watched her leave and looked at her own phone worriedly.

* * *

 

A week went by and there was still no sign of Steve.  Natasha and Tony kept their eyes and ears open but nobody knew anything.  She had gone by the café and Leah and Charles hadn't seen him since he disappeared either.  They comforted her but Jo could see they were bothered by the whole scenario.

Later that evening, she sat in bed toying with her phone absently.  She found his number and called again.

“Steve, I just need to know you’re alright.  Please call me back.  I’m worried sick about you.  I love you.”

She hung up and leaned her head back in the wall and stared at the ceiling feeling helpless and frustrated.

* * *

 

“Why are you here Joanna.  This isn’t good for you.  Go home.”  She looked up at Tony and flinched a little at his expression.  His jaw was set and his brow was knit together with a look of anger and concern.  He got out his phone and started to look for a number.

“I’m calling Happy to take you home.  Wherever that asshole is, you can’t be here worrying nonstop.  It’s making you sick.”

“I’m not sick.”  She muttered, ignoring his name calling.  She wasn’t sick but that morning she woke up feeling queasy, and just not well.  She called the doctor and had made an appointment for later but decided to go to work instead of sitting at home worrying.

“You are!”  You don’t eat, and you look like you aren’t sleeping, you're pale as a sheet.  Pepper can’t get you to leave your apartment except to work, and even here you sit by the phone waiting for calls that aren’t coming.  This isn’t fair to you!”

“Tony stop it, this is not her fault.”  Pepper and Carla walked in the doorway, Pepper looking over angrily at Tony.

“I just want to know he’s okay.”  Jo said softly, putting her head in her hand.  Pepper came over rubbed her back.  She felt humiliated and upset that she was alone after her talk with Steve.  Of course he wouldn’t want her or a baby with his life.  She just wished he could have said something instead of disappearing.

“We’re all worried, honey.  You really should go home and get some rest and eat something.”  She gave a murderous look at Tony who had leaned against the wall, arms crossed.  She grabbed Jo’s bag and coat and they headed to the door.

“No, it’s not her fault, it’s Rogers’.  He spouts off about morals and being such an all American good guy, but then runs for the hills when he knocks his girlfriend up.  I have a right to my opinion and I’m just say what we’re all thinking.  It pisses me off seeing what this is doing to her and I’m going to beat him into the ground if he ever shows up.  You don’t get someone pregnant and then just disappear without explanation.  I may be an asshole sometimes, but even I know that!”

”That’s enough!  We get it! ” Pepper shouted as the turned and glared at him.  Jo suddenly gripped Pepper’s arm harder and felt a wave of heavy nausea and dizziness as she began to see tunnel vision.

 Carla stood in the doorway and peeked out for a second, “You might want to keep your voice down guys.”  She said, her face serious.

“I don’t feel right.”  Jo stumbled and gripped her belly as she fell.

“Shit!  Pepper call 911!”  Tony ran over and Jo saw Carla rush over to her, her shout sounding echoed as the tunnel vision grew.  She felt a stabbing pain in her belly and then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Jo started to wake up and the stale sterile smell of the hospital room met her nose.  The room was cold and the blankets rested on her legs were heavy, uncomfortable, and didn’t keep the chill away.  She felt a warm hand on her forehead as she opened her eyes and everything came into focus slowly.  Pepper was sitting in a chair across from her bed and Carla sat next to her.

“It’s okay, hon.  You’re in the hospital, you collapsed at work.”  Jo looked up at Carla and saw her face was tear stained.  She looked over at Pepper and saw she had been crying as well.

“What happened?”  Her voice gravelly from lack of speaking.  She tried to sit up but Carla eased her back down.  She felt weak and lower belly was horribly sore.

“Lie still and rest.  Your doctor is coming back in a second, she’ll talk to you in a bit.”

“Is the baby okay?”  She saw the women look at each other quickly and Pepper held a tissue up to her nose again.

“What happened?”  Joanna struggled to sit up and laid back down after a wave of dizziness.

Jo’s obstetrician entered the room and gave a gentle smile.  She didn’t like the look the doctor gave her and had a sickening feeling she knew what she was going to say.  Her stomach felt like it dropped and she braced herself.

“Joanna, how are you feeling?  You gave us all quite a scare.”  She sat on the other side of the bed and checked some vitals while she talked.

“Sore and dizzy.  What happened?  Is the baby okay?”  Pepper and Carla got up to leave and Jo stopped them, “No, stay here.  You can hear them tell me my baby is okay.”

The doctor found a chair and sat next to her, she had a sad look in her eyes, it made Jo feel sick.

“Joanna.  You had what is called an ectopic pregnancy.  The embryo had implanted in your left fallopian tube and was growing there.  You passed out because your fallopian tube ruptured suddenly and you were starting to lose blood internally.  You lost a fair amount of blood but you’re going to be just fine.”  She reached for her hand and looked and gave a sympathetic look.

“I did have to take your fallopian tube.  I’m very sorry.”

Joanna heard Pepper burst into quiet tears and she looked away.

“No.”  She shook her head, holding her belly, her own tears forming.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but your baby is gone, there’s nothing we can do in these cases.  If you ever wanted to try again, I don’t see it hindering you in any way.  You had no serious damage to your reproductive organs.”

“No!”  She closed her eyes and everything else the doctor told her was just muffled noise.  She let out a short sob and then opened her eyes.

“Get out.”

“Jo, honey.”

“Everyone just get out!”  The doctor sat for a moment and then looked up and nodded to Pepper and Carla.  They got up and started to leave the room quietly.

“If you need anything or want to talk, I’ll be on call at the hospital all day.  You’re friends are more than welcome to stay.”  The door closed and she heard Pepper start crying harder and Tony raising his voice angrily.

She had lost Steve, wherever he was, and now she had lost their baby.  She rolled over into a ball and cried, sobs wracking her body for the loss of her baby and her love.  Steve wasn’t coming back, it was apparent now and she wouldn’t even get to know the tiny part of himself that he had left behind.


	16. Chapter 16

A total of two weeks had passed since Steve had disappeared and in that time, Jo’s life had turned upside down in the worst way.  After being discharged from the hospital, Carla offered to stay with her but she declined.  Pepper and Carla were worried when she became more distant so they took turns visiting her to keep her company.

Leah and Charles were the closest thing she had to parents, so when Jo called Leah, they were over in a heartbeat bringing a basket of goodies, and a huge bouquet of flowers.  Leah sat and held her as she cried, rubbing her arms and back and giving soothing words, while Charles paced the floor fuming.  He had started to go off on a rant about Steve leaving Jo in trouble and alone and not being the man he thought he was, but Leah hushed him quickly.   Before they left, they made her some meals, making sure she got some food in her and some rest.  She was grateful for her friend’s support, but she only wanted one person who could share part of her pain and he wasn’t there anymore.

As she lay on her couch later, Jo picked up her phone and dialed a number.  She propped herself up and cleared her throat thinking of what to say.

“Steve.  It’s Jo.  I should be mad I guess and I was but I’m not anymore.”  She took in a large shaky breath and let it out slowly.

“Something bad happened and I just really need you right now.  I’ve never needed you more than right now and I don’t know where you are.  Please just come back.”  She burst into fresh tears and hung up.

* * *

 

Jo’s body was recovering from her loss, but her heart was broken.  One evening, she had argued with Pepper over coming back to work and insisted she needed to get out and clear her head.

“You’re not ready.  Take all the time you need to heal and rest.” Pepper pleaded.

“I’m fine, I can’t sit in this apartment anymore, I need to get out.”

“Please, just a few more days.  I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine!  I need to get on with my life.  Things weren’t meant to be I guess.  I have to move on.”

Pepper grew silent and shook her head, “Don’t say that.  There’s still hope.  You just have to think positi—“

“I know, think positive!”  She snapped in annoyance at Pepper.  She loved her friend but was getting sick of her positive thoughts, “He’s gone!  He left me without a word, do you know how humiliating this is?  I’m sick of crying and being angry, I just want to move on.”

Pepper sighed and moved closer to Jo, “Do you remember when Tony was abducted?  How horrible that was?  I was worried sick but I knew deep down that he’d be okay.  He was too smart and stubborn to not come back.”

She took Jo’s hand, “That’s how I know Steve is okay.  He’s tough, smart, and a fighter.  He’s the world’s greatest soldier right?  He’s coming back to you, you just have to be strong for yourself and him.”

Jo shook her head, “I’m just so scared,” she said quietly.

“I know you are.  Please take care of yourself while I’m gone, okay?  Don’t make me get Tony on you.”  She hugged Jo tightly, “I hate to do it, but I have to go out of town tomorrow.  I’ll see you in a few days.”  Jo hugged her goodbye again and stared off into space as she sat at her kitchen counter.  She was fine, he had to keep telling herself that.

She went back to work and found herself going through the motions to keep busy rather than sit around and worry and feel sorry for herself.  She had walked into her office and saw some get well soon gifts and cards from closer friends at work and ignored them, putting them all on the filing cabinet out of sight.

When she had sat in on the meeting, she ignored sympathy comments from her staff.  She sat tracing shapes on her notepad barely paying attention.

“So you’ll notice the numbers are going up slightly this quarter, it’s better than last but it could be better.  After the battle of New York, we lost a few partner companies, some even suing us, which we expected would.  This also happened when Mr. Stark announced he was the Iron Man.  We had our people on it and they settled things relatively early.  That was an irresponsible move on his part, as was assisting these _Avengers_.  They are no help to Stark Industries’ name whatsoever.”

The man giving the speech stopped for some applause and Carla snorted in annoyance, looking at Joanna for her reaction.

Joanna tapped her pen on her notepad listlessly during her meeting.  She heard voices, but they were muffled.  As the board member spoke, she sighed and tapped her pen harder.  Carla sat next to her, taking notes and noticed Joanna becoming more irritated.  She nudged her under the table and gave her a look asking if she was okay.  Jo nodded and stared down at her paper.  She looked up as another angry voice across from her came into focus.  
  
“None of this would be happening if Obadiah Stane was still in charge.  He knew how to run a company after Howard passed, before his alcoholic, womanizing, money wasting son took over.  He company was doing just fine, even better when Stark was missing overseas, and if you ask me…”

“Actually nobody asked you, Ed!”  Joanna slammed down her pen and glared at the man across from her, “and for the record Obadiah Stane was a manipulative liar and thief.  He tried to kill another human being to get a hold of weapons that would be used to kill more human beings.  He was a sociopath and you have the nerve to sit there and praise that monster?   Honestly I’m glad he’s not part of this company, I’m glad he’s dead, and you can keep any god damn opinions on Tony to yourself!”

She realized she was standing up and breathing hard, her fists clenched as she stared down her coworker.  She felt a tug on her blouse and looked down to see Carla, looking concerned.  She looked slowly around the room and everyone was staring at her.  
  
She grabbed her things and turned to hurry out of the room, “I’m sorry.  Excuse me everyone.”  
  
She raced down the hall fighting back tears and when she got to her office, she slammed the door and collapsed in her chair, her head in her hands on the desk.  She felt tears burning her eyes as she fought hard not to cry.  
  
A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and she saw Carla peek her head around the corner.

“Jo…”

“I just want to go home.”

“I know, I figured.  You get ready and I’ll take care of everything.”

 “Some strong woman I am huh?  Always moping and crying.”  She sniffed with a bitter laugh.

“Hey, you’ve been through a lot in a short time, you’re allowed to be human.  Nobody can fault you for that.”  Carla soothed.

Jo shrugged and looked at the small framed picture of her and Steve, and the small square ultrasound photo of Mini Jo taped above it.  She turned the picture over face side down on her desk before heading out of her office.


	17. Chapter 17

After she got back to her apartment, she stripped out of her work clothes and climbed into bed, passing out almost immediately.  She woke up once at dinner time and had a glass of water before climbing into bed again.  It took her a little while to fall asleep but she eventually let exhaustion take over and she passed out bundled in a comforter, hugging Steve’s pillow.

A light knock on her front door woke her up and she sat up confused.  She looked at her clock and it was almost one am.  She listened for a minute and the knock was louder and more urgent.

“Carla?”  She went to the door and peeked through the peep hole before opening the door.  She opened the door and stood expressionless, her mouth open slightly as her breath quickened.

Steve stood before her in his uniform.  It was badly ripped in some places and what looked like scorch marks were in others.  There was a nasty looking tear in the side with blood stains along the edges.  He stood with one thumb looped over his utility belt, his helmet hanging from his wrist, his other hand bracing him against the wall as he looked at the ground.

His face was dusted with soot and dirt, bruised on one cheek up to his eye and there were some scrapes along the other.  His eyes were bloodshot, eyelids heavy with a light purple tinge from lack of sleep and he had dark shadows under his eyes that gave him a haunted look.

He looked up at her with a loud exhale of relief as, in two steps, dropped his helmet as he pulled her into his arms while shutting the door and she felt her eyes burn with tears.  She didn’t move her arms to hold him.

“I am so sorry.”  He whispered, stroking her hair as he held her.  “Please don’t cry, I’m here now.  I am so sorry.”  He whispered it over and over as he held her and she stood still processing his return.  She didn’t know how to feel.  Weeks of anger and sadness had begun to build up again on top of the relief she felt.

She moved her arms up to hold him and then stopped herself, moving back a little and giving him a hard shove.  She stood in front of him, her expression furious.

“Where the hell were you?”  She said, her voice low and calm.

“I need to explain.”  He reached for her and she moved away, not wanting him to touch her, “I wanted to wake you up that morning and explain, but there wasn’t any time.  They started a mission earlier than was planned and they needed me sooner than I wanted.”

“So you couldn’t leave a goddamn note?  Call me or contact me somehow?  I was worried sick that you were hurt or dead.  I didn’t know what to think!”

“I didn’t think it would turn out the way it did.”

“Yeah, you’re good at keeping that to yourself.”  She spat.

She started to leave the room and then stopped suddenly, rushing over to shove him in the chest again.  He didn’t budge an inch but his eyes watched hers, taking in her pain.

She shoved him again and this time he moved from her force and he held her arms to calm her.

“Please, Jo.”

She shook free and backed up pointing at him, her face pure rage.

“No!  You don’t get to do that!  You don’t just leave me, us, like that and then come back two weeks later and think it will be better because you’re _sorry_.  You had a choice!  You had a choice to go, you had a choice to contact me!”

She took a breath and felt all of her emotion overflowing at once.

“You said you loved me and you’ve never been happier.  Then you just disappear!  Do you remember our last talk, because I do!  We were thinking of baby names!  Planning for our baby!  Figuring out who it might fucking look like!  How do you just leave that way after everything that was starting to happen to us!”

Jo stood her ground, her breath coming in ragged pants, daring him to speak.  His broad shoulders were slumped and he had a pained expression.  She remembered him looking so brave and strong in his uniform, so confident and dangerous.  Right now he just looked vulnerable and alone.  She stepped forward to say more, pointing at him.

“You have no idea how devastated and humiliated I was.  It was two weeks, Steve!  Two weeks!  I didn’t know what to think.  Were you hurt or dead?  Could you not handle us anymore?  I didn’t know because you just disappeared!”  She looked away from him, the look on his face destroying her.  It felt good to get the anger out and once she started letting it go, she couldn’t stop.

He took off his shield and tossed it on the floor, not knowing how to respond.

“You were the one who proposed to me!  You were the one freaking out over your DNA in our kid!  I don’t get how you can talk about things like that, but can’t be fucking bothered to at least say goodbye before a mission!”

Steve took a slow breath and tried to go to her and she backed up again.

“Is this what it’s going to be like with you now?  You feel comfortable just leaving whenever you like and not telling me?  Coming back hurt and not talking about it?  I told you I was pregnant and you left without a goodbye!  How the fuck do you think that made me feel!  I was humiliated and scared!  I thought you freaked out and left us!”

She was shaking uncontrollably from releasing weeks of pent up hurt and anger and when she finished finally, her legs felt week.

She sat down helplessly in an easy chair, pulling her knees to her chest.  “If you want an out, you have one right now.”  She said quietly.

He knelt in front of her, putting his hands on the sides of her thighs.  “I don’t know what I could ever say to have you forgive me.  I would never just leave you like that, I never meant to humiliate you.  You know that.”

“I thought I did.”  She said flatly, looking directly into his eyes.  He looked at her like she had slapped him and he closed his eyes.

“I am so sorry.  We had to have complete radio silence, I had no choice.  I wanted so badly to talk to you.  You have no idea how much it hurt knowing you were going to worry.”  He reached up to hold her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers, “I can’t imagine how much you suffered, I would lay awake at night wanting to comfort you and I couldn’t even talk to you.”

 Jo sat quietly and thought about his words, “I needed you.”  She said softly, relaxing a little in his grip.

“I know, I just wanted to come home to you and the—“

“The baby’s gone.”  She interrupted, her voice almost a whisper, her eyes tearing up again as she spoke.  Steve looked at her in shock and he was still for a moment before she let him scoop her up in his arms and move back on the couch.  He remained silent as she put her head on his chest, “I needed you and you weren’t here.”

“What?”  Steve’s voice sounded far away.

“I collapsed at work.  When I woke up in the hospital it was over.”  Jo stared at the wall as she spoke.

Steve was at a loss for words; he eventually looked away, swallowing hard, his eyes red.  They sat a while longer before Jo took a cleansing breath and stood up, heading to the bedroom without looking at him.  He sat by himself taking everything in before he finally joined her.

He didn’t bother taking off his uniform before he climbed into bed pulling her to him.  She laid still for a while, not moving away from him but not moving closer.  She finally turned and burrowed in to him and held on like her life depended on it.  She let herself go and began to cry, body wracking sobs in his arms.  He rested his chin on her head and he stroked her softly letting her get everything out from the past few weeks.

He was devastated.  The last time they laid in bed together they were planning for their baby, and now they were mourning.

* * *

 

A few hours later, Jo woke up alone in the bed but heard the shower running in the bathroom.  She wordlessly entered the bathroom, undressed and then stepped in to the hot shower.  Steve was resting his forehead and knuckles on the tile wall, his hands balled in tight fists.  His tears mingling with the falling water as he stared at the tub floor.  She looked at him and ran her hands tentatively up his back, stopping at a cut on his shoulder.  He turned to face her and his bloodshot tired eyes were too much.  She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.  She felt him shaking and she ran her hand up and down his back, murmuring soothing words.

She had planned on being never talking to him again if he ever came back.  She had planned on screaming and shouting some more and blaming him for everything, but she was tired of being upset and angry.  Maybe he didn’t tell her enough about his work and that angered her, but he had also suffered a loss along with the guilt of knowing he caused her so much pain.

She remained silent as she reached around him and picked up a body sponge.  She poured some soap onto it before running it along his abdomen and chest wordlessly.  Steve watched her as water ran in rivulets off of his hair and onto her.  She gently soaped him up all over, being careful of his cuts and bruises as the dirt, blood, and grime ran off of him and down the drain.  She ran the sponge over a sensitive knife wound and he sucked in his breath through his teeth with a hiss, and she traced it as light as a feather as apology.

He took the sponge from her and added more soap before holding her arm and soaping her slowly.  He did the same for her other arm and then down her breasts and stomach, stopping for a second before tenderly rubbing small circles on her lower abdomen, being careful of her scars.  Joanna looked up at him, and he smiled sadly at her.  She held his gaze and gave a tiny understanding smile back.

He pulled her into a tight embrace and his lips met hers before holding her under the shower stream with him, letting the hot water run over them both.  They would be alright, it would just take some time.

* * *

 

After their shower, they were back in bed, Steve resting with his back to the wall and Jo comfortable between his legs, her back against his chest.  They both were silent for a long time watching the sun get higher in the sky.

“Maybe it’s time that you know a little more about my part of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D.”  He said, breaking the quiet.

Joanna looked up at him.  “Yeah?”

“I want to share more of that part of my life with you.  I think I was trying to keep you safe by keeping a lot of that from you and it only ended up hurting us both, especially you.  I want you to know more, you need to know more, it’s only fair.  I don’t want anything like this to happen again.” He kissed and nuzzled her neck for a while before he spoke again, “I love you, Jo.”

“I love you too.”  She gave a small smile and held his hand, her fingers meshing with his.

“So come with me to Avengers Tower later?  You already know Stark, Romanoff, and Pepper.  But Banner and Barton and Thor are good men and you can get a deeper look at everything.  I can’t promise you’ll get to know the ins and outs of S.H.I.E.L.D. but it’s a start.”

Joanna kissed his hand and smiled.  “I’d like that.  Wait, Pepper’s not an Avenger is she?”

Steve chuckled, “Not exactly, but she can be a help sometimes.”

“Oh really?”  Steve’s comment piqued Jo’s interest and she looked up at Steve with a grin.

“Don’t get ideas, cutie.”


	18. Chapter 18

They looked up at Avengers Tower from the sidewalk and Jo held Steve’s hand tighter.  It had been a few days after Steve returned from his disappearance.  They had lost so much during his time away and he would never forgive himself for not being there with her, but she had, to his surprise, and they were building their relationship back again slowly.

“Don’t be nervous.”  He said, looking down at her, smiling.

“I’m not nervous.  I’m just...nervous.”  She admitted with a deep shaky breath.  “This is kind of like meeting your family.”

“I guess so, but you met Leah and Charles already and they love you.”

“You’re lucky they still love YOU.”  She pointed out.

“I know.”

The next day after his return, they had invited Leah and Charles over to explain everything, and Charles nearly took off Steve’s head, shouting and lecturing him on how selfish he had been, how he should be ashamed of himself for leaving his pregnant girlfriend the way he did.   Leah was just so happy knowing he was alive and well that she hugged him over and over, and then threatened to end him if he did anything like that again.

Jo had called Carla and she had shouted some curses before hanging up and the next thing they knew she was banging on the apartment door.  She had slapped Steve and chewed him out for putting Jo through so much.  She was still angry when they calmed her down to explain his leaving.  She was unimpressed with Steve but she relaxed down enough to listen and be civil for Jo’s sake while she stewed over everything from the past few weeks.

They had a few more people to clear things up with and they weren’t looking forward to the backlash.

Steve led her to the door and opened it, holding it for her.

“You know Romanoff, Pepper, and Stark already.  We’ll go from there.  Are you ready?”

“I think so.”  She said meekly, almost hiding behind Steve, “Are you?  I heard Tony in the background when I talked I pepper.  He’s not too impressed with you right now.  This isn’t going to be pleasant.”

“I can handle Stark.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”  She said under her breath.

“It’ll be okay.”

“I’m serious, you didn’t see him the past few weeks.  He’s out for blood.”

He looked down for a minute, his expression unreadable, before he sighed and pulled her along gently, “Come on.”

They arrived at the living quarter floor and Steve led her down the hall to what sounded like an argument and then laughter.

Jo heard Pepper’s voice and relaxed a little.  Steve felt her hand loosen in his and he looked over as if to say I told you so.

He walked them into the main room and Jo looked up to see a massive, muscled blonde man striding to them quickly.  His face was serious and as his eyes me Jo’s, he gave a bright smile and laughed, his blue eyes almost brighter than Steve’s.

“Greetings Captain!  Who have we here?”  He bent and gave a small bow and Jo looked away, her cheeks warming up, before smiling embarrassed.

Steve’s hand gripped hers this time and Jo glanced at him in the corner of her eye.

“Easy Captain.  I’m merely saying hello to your beloved.  Although her beauty is something to behold.”  He said winking at Jo.  “My name is Thor and any friend of Captain Roger’s is a friend of mine.”

“I’m Joanna but everyone calls me Jo.”

“I’m not just anyone, so I’ll call you Joanna.”  He said taking her hand and kissing it as he looked up grinning at her.

Jo looked over at the new voice nearby and saw a blonde man walking across the room waving in her direction before plunking in a chair. 

“Easy Thor, Cap’s gonna take you down in a minute.”

Steve gestured toward the man.

“That’s Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye.  Barton this is..”

“Jo, I know.  Good to meet you!”  He said, nodding at her with a cocky smile.

“You too.”  She waved as she followed Steve toward the room with the conversation.

“Hey!  I was going to come see you later.”  Pepper came around the corner and grinned, giving Jo a hug before pulling back, “How do you feel, you doing okay?”

“Much better.”  She moved closer to Steve and smiled.

Pepper looked up a Steve, her voice lowering, “I had faith you’d be back.  Don’t ever do that again.”  She said, her expression threatening, “You scared us.”

“No ma’am.”  Steve said seriously.

“So are you alright?”

“I am now.”  He said looking down at Jo putting an arm around her.

Pepper nodded and looked back a Jo and motioned for her to follow her.

“Come on, I think Tony’s with Bruce.”  She looked back at Steve.  “Just fair warning, Steve.  You’re not his favorite person right now.”

“Am I ever?  I’ll talk to him.”

“Okay…”  She said sounding unsure.

She led them to the elevator and as the door closed, she sighed, “Hope you brought your shield with you.”


	19. Chapter 19

Pepper led them down the hall to the lab and unlocked the door.  It opened with a swish, and Tony and Bruce looked up from their work in surprise.

Jo gave a small wave and a smile as she walked in, “Hey there, stranger.”

“Jojo!”  Look who’s up and around!”  Tony hurried over and pulled Jo into a hug.  “Bruce, you remember Jo?”

“We met once quickly, but yes.  Tony said you were ill, I hope you’re feeling better.”

“Yes, much.  Thank you.”

Tony motioned for her to have a seat with them, “Are you doing okay?  I’m so glad you started to move on from that ass—“

Steve entered the room and cleared his throat loudly, his arms crossed as he stared down Tony.

“What the hell is he doing here?”  Tony fumed, looking accusingly at Pepper.

“Tony.”  Pepper stepped forward, talking softly.

“No, I said he was done here.  What was so hard about that.”

He turned to Jo and his eyes narrowed, “I thought you were done with his jerk after what he did to you?”

Bruce’s expression perked up with curiosity and he looked at everyone’s faces before adjusting his glasses and grabbing his notebook.

“I’m going to go grab something to eat, I’ll be back later.”

“This won’t take long, Bruce.”  Tony said through gritted teeth, but Bruce was already gone.

Jo stepped over to him, “Tony, it’s okay.  Steve explained it all and SHIELD—“

“Again with the goddamned SHIELD!  What is it with that group?”  He stalked over to Steve and poked him in the chest hard.

“Do you have any idea how many times we were there for her when you left?  Do you know how much she worried?  You are a real piece of shit, you know that?  You skip town on your own pregnant girlfriend and can’t answer her when she calls you pleading for you to come home.”

Steve batted Tony’s hand away and walked forward, his chest inches away from his.

“That’s none of your business.”

“It’s all of our business!  This is how you treat your own girlfriend and you expect to come back and we all trust you?  You’re delusional.  Your time in the ice screwed with your brain or something.”

“Tony.”  Jo began to speak but Tony cut her off.

“No, this is not okay, Jo.  You were in the hospital.  You lost a baby, HIS, and he still couldn’t be bothered to answer your calls.  We picked up the pieces with you.  We were there!  You’re like a sister to me and the sight of him sickens me for what he did.”

Steve’s palm met Tony’s chest and he gave him a shove before Tony had a chance to speak again.

“I said that’s enough!”  Steve stood over Tony, “It’s between me and Jo.  Shut your mouth or I’ll shut it for you.”

Tony stood up and walked closer to Steve, fists clenched, his eyes blazing.

“I always wondered what your deal was, why you seemed so perfect.  I think I figured it out.  You’re just trash.  You’re the guy who knocks up a girl and runs off.  You’re the worst kind of scum.  You really think the rest of us can trust you if this is how you treat your own girlfriend?  You’re sadly mistaken.”

Steve’s face turned red as he started to raise his fist.

Jo started to move forward between them and felt a hand on her shoulder.

Nat stood behind her with a guilty expression.

“He didn’t just run off, Tony.”  She said coolly before looking at Jo, “He was telling the truth.”

Jo’s head whipped around and she stared at Nat, “Wait, what?  You said you couldn’t find him.”

“I didn’t know about his mission, I was in Prague on my own.    When I got back and saw how upset you were getting, I tried to find out what his status was.  It was highly classified per Fury’s orders and only a few knew.  Fury wouldn’t tell me anything so I hacked SHIELD to find him and bring him back.  I didn’t know you had been in the hospital until Pepper told me this morning.”

“I’m sorry about what happened.”  She gave Steve and Jo awkward smiles and then looked pointedly at Tony and her eyes narrowed.

“Rogers can be a pain in the ass but he’s not a liar.  He’s had my back more times than I can remember.  He doesn’t just skip out on his teams.”

“Thanks Romanoff.  I think.”  Steve turned to Tony, “You have got to start trusting me.”

“Well how nice for you.”  Tony ignored Steve and looked at Nat as he bit back a sarcastic snort.  “Meanwhile the rest of us call him a leader and he goes off the grid and doesn’t trust us to let us know anything of his whereabouts.  We’re supposed to be a team.”

“Stark, we are a team.”  Steve put his hands on his hips and looked back at Nat.

“No, you run back and forth between this and SHIELD.  If you can abandon your girlfriend and child for them, you certainly have no issue leaving us hanging if we needed you.  That’s not a team.”

“I left quickly because they needed me.  I didn’t want Jo involved in any more than she had to be, to keep her safe.  I don’t think I need to explain this to you.  Jo and my life is none of your business.”

“It is my business when you hurt her, and you prove that you don’t trust us.”

He walked past the group and headed to the door.

“I can’t look at him right now.  Jojo, you’re making a huge mistake taking him back.  Maybe I’m making a mistake being part of this dysfunctional group if he’s in it.”

He left the room with Pepper following close behind.

“Stark!”  Steve snapped after him.  Jo walked up and put a hand on his back.

“Let him go.  Let Pepper talk to him.”

He sat on a stool and ran his hand through his hair, “Well that went well.”

Nat looked at him her eyes cold, “He kind of has a point.”

Steve looked up at Nat with a withering glance, “Not you too.”

“As much as I like to work alone, this is a team.  Barton and me, we have each other’s backs for everything.  You don’t abandon your men no matter what and that’s what you did.  You could have called me.  I’m SHIELD too remember?”

She turned and left the room.  Steve looking at her not knowing how to respond.  He turned to Jo and gave a wan smile.

“Well, you’re the person I hurt the most and you’re the most understanding.”

Jo sighed and climbed onto a stool next to him.

“You know he’s hot headed.  Pepper will calm him down.”

He sat stewing over the argument.

“You both are actually a lot alike.”  She looked over at him before patting his thigh, “I’m gonna go find him.”

“Sorry this day isn’t turning out like we thought.”

“I figured it would be like this.  A lot of people were hurt, Steve.”  He opened his mouth to speak and she raised her hand, “I know you did what you thought was right, but this is sort of your family in a way, remember?  I think deep down maybe some feelings are hurt more on that level than anything.”

She turned and left Steve to think as she went to find Tony.


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey Boss.”  Jo peeked into Tony’s personal lab as he sat working on the repulsor on one of his metal gloves.

“He still here?”

“Yes.”

“You should reconsider—“

“I’m not leaving him, Tony.”  She said gently.  He looked up at her before he sighed and went back to work.

“You’re making a mistake.”

She walked over and pulled up a stool, sitting next to him.

“Tony.”

He put down the glove and turned to her, “He’s stubborn, bossy, and..”

“Gee, where have I seen those qualities before.”  She said smirking.

“Not cool.  I’m a treat.”

“You’re a pain in the ass.  But you’re my friend and I respect your opinions.  I’m just asking you to respect my choices.”

“How do you know he won’t do this again?”

“I don’t.”

“That doesn’t bother you?”

“A little.  We have some things to work on.”

Tony stood up and went to a closet to get more tools.  He came back and straddled the bench looking at the glove before looking back at Jo.

“I just don’t trust him.”

“You trusted him during the New York battle.”  She pointed out.

“I don’t trust him with you.”  He said giving her a pointed look, “I never want to see you look like you did the past few weeks.”

“I’m just tired of being angry.  He and I are in this together.  It wasn’t his fault, everything that happened while he was gone, it was something that just happened and he’s working through it too.  I don’t blame him about the baby and you shouldn’t either.”

“How can we trust him here?”

“You just do.  I can’t tell you how to feel, but you have to trust me.  I know you both don’t see eye to eye on a lot of things but you’re not exactly a team player either sometimes.”

The door opened to his lab opened and Pepper stood there with Steve.

Tony looked up at Pepper and then at Steve, silent.

“Stark, we need to talk.”  Steve stood with his arms crossed looking at Tony.

“Yeah we do.”  He said snidely.

“Go easy on him, please.  He’s in this with me remember?”  Jo said softly to Tony before getting up.

“I hope you at least gave him hell.”  He looked up at Steve smugly and was met with a glare back.

“I did.”  She said looking back at him as she walked to the door.

“We’re not going to be B F Fs or anything.”

“Not asking you too.  Just hear him out.  For me.”

“You’re a pain in the ass too, you know that.”  Tony stood up.

“I know.  It’s one thing you both agree on.”  She said as she ran her hand along Steve’s arm looking up at him with a smile and then back at Tony.

Pepper joined her as they walked out of the room, letting the door close.

* * *

 

It had been over an hour and Jo sat outside the door waiting to hear crashes or shouting, but none came.  She had heard some voices raised but nothing worrisome.

When the door finally opened she looked up to see Steve walk out.  She was relieved to see he looked serious but relaxed.  He looked down at her and held out his hand to help her up.

“How did it go?”

“It went.  Still mad at me, but he’s not ready to blast me off of the tower anymore.”

“Well that’s something.”

Tony came out and stopped at the couple, “I’m watching you, Rogers.”

“Understood.”

“As long as we’re clear.”  Tony walked down the hall to the elevator, turning around once, “Be good to her.  See you tomorrow.”

Steve nodded and wrapped an arm around Jo as they watched him leave, heading back upstairs to meet up with the others.  She let out a sigh of relief.  Things weren’t the perfect, but they were getting better.

* * *

 

A week later Jo was packing up for the weekend.  She looked up at a knock on her door and Carla came bounding in.

“Guess whaaaaaaaat!”

“Where have you been all day, you missed the meeting and lunch.”  Jo looked up as she packed her bag.

“I have a date tonight! So I can’t meet with you.”

"Oh really?  John again?”

“Yep.  It’s getting serious.”

Great!  Maybe we can plan a double date sometime.”

“Maybe.  As long as Steve’s not there.”

“Well that wouldn’t exactly be a double date then.”

“Ugh.”  Carla snorted in annoyance.

“I know you’re mad but you have to be civil.  For me?”  Jo looked at her and Carla sighed.

“Fine.”  She pouted.

“Hey Cutie, ready to go?

Jo looked up as Steve walked in and then looked at Carla nervously. He knew she was still chilly toward him so he avoided her to let her get used to his return.

“Carla’s got a date so I’m all yours tonight.”

“Great.  Tell, John I said hello.”  He said making conversation with Carla awkwardly.

Carla looked up at Steve and frowned.  “Hello Steven.”

Jo gave Carla a look.  She had been referring to him by his full name since he’d been back and tried to avoid talking to him if they were in the same room.

“I’m still mad at you yknow.”  She informed him, her face softening a little.

“I know you are.  You slapped me.”

“You totally deserved it.”

“Carla.”  Jo warned, looking at Steve, and he held his hand up at her.

“What can I do to get you to forgive me.”

“Just take care of my girl.  She’s my best friend.”

“You have my word.”

Carla sat thinking about it.

She looked up at Steve finally, “I’m serious.  You take care of her.  I don’t care if you’re an Avenger, I’ll cut you down.”

“I know, you’re very scary when you’re angry.”

“Good.”  She started to smile and then grinned.

“Oh, come here!”  She jumped on Steve for a hug.  “I can’t stay mad at you anymore, deep down I knew you weren’t a low down dog.”  She let go and smiled at him.

“Thank you.”  Steve said awkwardly while looking over at Jo who was shaking her head.

“I’m serious.  Make her happy.”

“I will.”  Steve nodded seriously at her and smiled, reaching for Jo’s hand.

“You know, guys.  I hear wedding bells.  I’m good at sensing these things.”

“Jeeze Carla.  Subtle.”  Jo groaned as Steve laughed.

They headed out of her office to go home.  Jo didn’t know where she would be with Steve in her future, but as long as she was with him everything would be okay.


End file.
